Kiss Me
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine. After resident loser Blaine Anderson loses his virginity to head cheerleader Kurt Hummel, hell breaks loose at McKinley. A story about relationships, reputations, angels and demons.
1. Human

**A/N Hey, guys!  
Here's another multi chapter fic! Before you're all starting throwing rocks at my head and stuff... I don't have any school for quite a long time so, apart from my summer jobs, I'll have the time to write!  
BTW, if you haven't yet read **_**ImaGleekBaby**_**'s story **_**I'm Gonna Kill Him**_**, I politely ask you what the hell you are doing here. GO READ IT, NOW!  
*cough* Yeah... so... Enjoy! :-D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Glee related... Yeah, I know... It sucks.** **But if anyone who** _**does**_** own anything of Glee reads this... *fangirling*  
**

* * *

**Kurt's POV  
**

* * *

'This is what you get for being such a nerd, you faggot!'

Kurt was walking to his car with Santana, Brittany and Quinn when he heard the slur, followed by the sound of a body slamming against metal.

He turned around to see a small boy from around his age pinned against a dumpster by Azimio and some other jocks. He had a look of pure fear on his face, his eyes big and filled with tears. A few hairs were breaking free from where they were plastered to his head with hairgel and his glasses fell on the floor.

'Blaine Anderson,' Quinn whispered from where she was standing next to Kurt. 'Transferred last month. He's gay and the new Glee club nerd.' Kurt hissed.

'It's like he asks to be killed by the football team.' Santana let out a small slightly bitter laugh.

'I know, right.'

Blaine's eyes found Kurt's in the small crowd that was surrounding him and the jocks, enjoying the sight of his sorrow. They had a wonderful hazel colour, Kurt noticed, and even without his current fearful look, bigger than usual.

The small boy started pleading with his eyes, silently begging Kurt to help him. He probably knew Kurt was gay, thinking that maybe Kurt would remember what it was like being bullied like this and would save him.

But Kurt simply stood still and watched as the jocks grabbed Blaine by his arms and legs and threw him into the dumpsters, shortly followed by the contents of his school bag.

The jocks left, laughing loudly and high fiving each other and one by one the other students left as well, not one of them checking on Blaine, who was still inside the dumpster.

'Let's go,' Santana whispered in his ear, tugging his arms to get his attention because Kurt was still staring at the dumpster, lost in his thoughts.

He shook his head to snap out of his trance and followed Brittany, Santana and Quinn to their cars.

'He's so stupid,' Quinn said. 'I mean, he _knows_ what will happen and still he walks around being this dork and what is he wearing? Come on, there's a difference between being out and proud and just being _stupid_-'

'You just go ahead, girls,' Kurt interrupted when he felt like he couldn't hear any more. Santana looked like she was struggling to keep her words in too. 'I need to run back to my locker. I forgot my Physics book and I have a test tomorrow.' The three girls nodded and they exchanged their goodbye's and Santana sent him one last knowing look before parting.

Kurt looked around to see if anyone of his 'friends' were still here, but the parking place was deserted as he made his way back to the dumpster.

Blaine had already left, he realised and he was about to leave when he saw a small notebook on the floor. He picked it up.

_Original songs_

Kurt read on the front. He felt curiousity coming up as he opened the book. It was filled with lyrics and notes, little music notes scribbled everywhere. Even if Kurt could read music he still wouldn't be able to make out what it said or what tune they wrote down.

He turned back to the first page and looked at the text written there, way more neat then the rest.  
_  
Property of Blaine Anderson_

If you find this, please, return it to me.

Underneath it there was an address somewhere in Lima written down. He looked at the notebook for a good minute, lost in thought, before he made his decision.

_I'm going to return this to its rightful owner_, he thought as he stepped into his Navigator, typing the address into his navigation system.

* * *

**Blaine's POV  
**

* * *

Blaine waited until he heard everyone leave before he climbed out of the dumpster. He knew the jocks wouldn't hesitate on throwing him back in if they were still standing there and he didn't want to risk that.

_Why can't I just avoid this_, he thought furiously as he grabbed his books out of the dumpster and threw them back into his bag. _Why can't I just _not_ be a nerd and _not_ wear suspencers and glasses_!

_Because that wouldn't be you_, an honest voice from the back of his head said reasonably. _You wouldn't be Blaine Anderson, and that means you're not being fair to yourself_.

Why couldn't he just be like Kurt Hummel. He sighed. Oh, beautiful sweet Kurt, always strutting around the halls of McKinley in his Cheerios uniform with his head held high and a glare on his face. And when he laughed... He looked so gorgeous when he laughed. But Blaine noticed that it happened a lot less often these days, compared to when he first came to McKinley a month ago.

He wondered if Kurt was really happy, but didn't dwell on it, knowing he could never ask him about it. The day he will talk to the head Cheerio, would be his death day.

But still... He couldn't help but _hope_, hope that maybe Kurt would stand up for him, taking him under his wing, because as far as Blaine knew they were the only two gay guys in the school.

But that had been a fantasy, he realised as Kurt had simply stared at him being thrown into the dumpster with an unreadable look. Just as much of a fantasy as him serenading Kurt in front of the whole school with his original songs before kissing him and being his boyfriend until they'd get engaged.

Blaine shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts, grabbed his bag from the ground and headed to his car, not noticing the small notebook that had fallen from his bag.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

His navigation system told him that he had reach his destination but Kurt was too busy with staring up to the enormous house. He turned off his engine, still not sure if he was at the right house.

But as he passed the gate he saw a small sign saying _Anderson_in curly neat letters, confirming that this was indeed the home of McKinley resident nerd.

As he made his way over to the front door he could feel his nerves growing bigger and bigger, and he couldn't figure out why. He had nothing to fear of Blaine, because Blaine simply had _nothing_ on him. He was head Cheerio and one of the most popular boys in school and Blaine? Blaine was a Glee club _nobody_.

He kept repeating that to himself inside his head as he rang the doorbell and he heard distant footsteps coming down a staircase.

The wooden door was thrown open to reveal Blaine Anderson, only... this Blaine Anderson didn't really look like _Blaine Anderson_...

Blaine look like he only just stepped out of the shower. His hair was free of all hairgel and dark curls were resting on his head. He wasn't wearing his glasses, bringing his beautiful hazel eyes out even better and his clothes...

He was wearing dark skin tight jeans, embracing his legs in _all the right places_ and his white v-neck t-shirt revealed only a teasing amount of skin, making Kurt involuntary long for more.  
He didn't realise he was staring until a smooth voice snapped him out of it.

'Kurt,' Blaine asked and his eyes were wider than ever. 'W-what are you doing here?'

'Eh,' Kurt stuttered, trying to remember what exactly he was doing here until he felt the cool cover of Blaine's notebook in his hand. He held it up for Blaine to see. 'I think you lost this. I saw your name in it after I found it next to... eh, next to.. you know, the dumpster.'

Kurt expected Blaine's face to fall at the memory and grabbing the notebook from Kurt's hand before slamming the door in his face but the opposite happened.

Blaine's entire face lightened up as his eyes fell on the small notebook and a grin appeared on his face.

'Oh, thank you _so much_,' he exclaimed. 'I thought I'd lost it and I-I...' His voice trailed off and his happy look disappeared, making place for a blush. 'Did you look into it?'

'Yeah,' Kurt admitted. 'But don't worry, there wasn't much I could make out. I can't read music.'

'Well, you need a whole lot more skills than reading music if you want to make out anything that's written in there,' Blaine said, winking. Wait... _winking_? Was he flirting with Kurt?

'Can you play one of these songs for me?' Kurt asked and Blaine paled.

'Eh,' he stuttered. 'I-It's not very good...'

'I don't care,' Kurt said, smiling slightly at the bashful boy. 'I really want to hear it. As a reward for returning your notebook, maybe?'  
Blaine sighed in defeat before stepping aside to let Kurt in.

'My guitar is upstairs,' he said as Kurt passed him on the doorstep. He closed the door behind him and leaded the way upstairs.

Kurt didn't get much time to look around but from what he saw the inside of the house was just as big as it looked on the outside. It looked boring though, and there was a lack of family pictures.

As soon as they were at the top of the stairs Blaine lead him into a huge room. There was a king sized bed in the corner and above it hung a big Harry Potter poster but apart from that, the room showed no character.

The walls were light brown, so different from what Kurt has seen so far from Blaine's happy go lucky personality and the floor was covered in a thick black carpet.

Blaine returned from the other side of his room, holding a expensive looking guitar in his hands.

'Did your parents bought you that,' Kurt said incrediously. Blaine let out a humourless laugh.

'No, of course not,' he said bitterly. 'My parents don't care about music, unless it's Cooper or if it can earn them money. They don't care about anything but Cooper and their money. Not since I-' He sighed. 'Oh, never mind.'

Kurt frowned slightly at the defeated and hurt look on Blaine's face but before he could mention it, the shorter boy spoke up again.

'So here's a little something I wrote last week in French when I was bored. You still want me to play it?' Kurt nodded eagerly, sitting down on the bed next to Blaine. Blaine nodded too, thoughtfully, before he started playing and singing.

_I feel like a loser  
I feel like I'm lost  
I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all_

Kurt was overwhelmed by Blaine fantastic and sweet voice, but couldn't help but frown slightly at the lyrics. Blaine looked up and stared deep into Kurt's eyes as he continued singing.

_But believe me I'm not helpless  
I just need someone to love  
So my situation's rough  
But that just makes me a dumb human like you_

He winked again, making Kurt laugh, before his expression turned serious again. His smooth voice found its way straight to Kurt's heart and he wondered why he had never talked to Blaine before. He seemed like a great person...

_I feel like a short stop  
A long third base  
I may just help you but I still don't like your face_

Blaine laughed softly as Kurt put his hand in front of his mouth in a mock-offended way.

_But believe me I'm not hostle  
I just want to hear you laugh  
When I'm sarcastic like that  
But that just makes me a dumb human like you_

  
Blaine lowered his eyes for a moment, before turning back to Kurt. He saw that they were slightly tearfilled and couldn't help but wonder if maybe this is a bit more than just a song.

_So why do I have this incredible need  
To stand up and say please, pay attention  
It's the last thing that I need  
To make myself see, well, that ain't my intention_

  
It was then Kurt realised... Blaine wasn't singing _at_ him.. he was singing _to_ him... He was sing _about_him and his feelings for him.

_I feel like an artist  
Who's lost his touch  
He likes himself in his art  
But not his art too much_

And Kurt was so lost in Blaine eyes, in Blaine's voice, in Blaine's words, in Blaine's _love_... He forgot about everything else. About his reputation, about Blaine's, about what other people might think... He was falling for him.

_But believe me I've got something I just don't know how to say  
That I'm just fine with the way  
With the way that I'm moving  
And that just makes me a dumb human  
That just makes me  
That makes me a human like you_

Kurt lunged forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's, getting lost in the shorter boy's touch as he took the guitar from his hands and laid it down on the floor gently.

* * *

**A/N So, I hope you enjoyed this!  
This chapter was originally even longer, but I decided that would be too crazy so I hope it's okay like this!  
The song used in the chapter is Human by Darren Criss... I realised it fits the story quite well! ;-)  
Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue this! :-)  
I already have the next chapter written out! ;-)  
Follow me on Twitter ( elisahpfreak)  
Love y'all!**


	2. Virginity

**A/N Hey, guys!  
This chapter contains... smut. Well, kind of.. Yes, smut..ish.  
It's the first time I tried writing something even close to smut, so please, don't be too harsh, although I could use some good critics to help me realise what I can do better! :-)  
I'm sorry if it sucks.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _**anything**_**!  
**

* * *

**Blaine's POV  
**

* * *

As soon as Kurt had lowered the guitar to the floor safely, he used his hands to gently push Blaine down. When his back hit the matress, Kurt straddled his hips, not once detaching their lips. While they both let their hands roam each others bodies, only one thought cross Blaine's mind, as a constant mantra:

_Oh my god, I'm kissing Kurt Hummel_.

When they finally had to pull away to breathe, Kurt was staring at him with such an intensive look, as if his blue eyes were piercing his soul. His lips were red and swollen from the kissing and he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

Blaine brought up his hand and let its back slide over the soft skin of Kurt's right cheek.

'You're gorgeous,' he whispered and Kurt's eyes lit up before he slammed their lips together again. He softly tugged at the hem of Kurt's shirt, trying to signal that, as much as he liked it on Kurt, he'd like it a lot more on the floor right now.

Kurt raised his arms and let Blaine slowly pull off his Cheerios top, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He let his hands roam Kurt's chest, placing soft kisses everywhere he could reach.

'You're so beautiful,' he whispered against Kurt's skin and flickered his tongue over Kurt's nipple, making him arche up into the touch.

'You're overdressed,' Kurt moaned, making Blaine chuckle slighly before moving back up to kiss Kurt again.

'Okay,' he said after he pulled away again. He kept staring deep into Kurt's eyes as he pulled off his shirt, hoping that Kurt wouldn't look down to his chest... He did.

Kurt's eyes widened as his eyes fell on that certain point on his chest, and he felt the sudden urge to pull his shirt back on and run away as fast as he could.

'Jesus, what is that,' Kurt breathed.

Blaine looked down at himself, staring at the words that were carved across his chest, the ugly scars that would mark him forever. They spelled out: FAG.

'There was a dance at my old school and I went with a friend of mine, the only other out gay kid and while we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these guys beat the living crap out of us. My friend eventually got away but then they drew a knife and carved this into my skin.'

Blaine said it with a practised ease, as if the words didn't still harm him, made him feel like that knife was still cutting his skin open, as if he couldn't still hear James' screams in his nightmares. As if that word wasn't still haunting his life, whether it was yelled across a football field or hissed under their breaths whenever he passed, reminding him every day of those scars.

Kurt looked back up at him and then kissed him again, whispering against his lips at the few short times their lips parted.

'You're gorgeous, Blaine. You're _so_ brave, Blaine, so wonderful. You're so perfect. You're _perfect_, Blaine.'

Blaine let his eyes flutter closed, taking in Kurt's words as the taller boy lowered his body back on his own, both boys moaning at the new skin contact.

'Ah, Kurt,' he breathed, his eyes still closed. 'Kurt, please...'

'Please, what, baby,' Kurt whispered back. Blaine could feel his hot breath against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

'Please, touch me,' he moaned. '_Please_.'

He groaned softly as Kurt's hands started roaming his torso, followed closely by his lips and tongue. Blaine arched up at his touch just when Kurt's hands reached the shorter boy's waistband. He looked up.

'Can I-'

'Yes,' Blaine panted. 'Yes, _please_...'

Kurt unbuttoned his jeans as fast as he could, gently raising Blaine's hips before pulling them off completely and throwing them on the floor, shortly followed by Blaine's boxer briefs.

'You're gorgeous,' Kurt said again, staring down as Blaine watched him with nervous eyes. At those words Blaine heard himself sigh in relief, making Kurt look up with a slightly amused twinkle in his lust blown blue eyes.

'Your turn,' Blaine breathed, his eyes not leaving Kurt's for one second as he turned them around, Kurt now lying on his back with Blaine hovering over him. He let his hands slide down the taller boys body and started pulling off his remaining clothes, throwing them on the floor.

Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt and he didn't snap out of it until he felt the taller boy shift nervously under his intense gaze. He looked up and saw that Kurt had his head thrown backwards on the pillows, his eyes shut tightly and breathing hard. The sight alone made Blaine groan.

'You're so hot,' he whispered.

'Please, Blaine,' Kurt whined.

'Please, what, baby,' Blaine teased, earning himself a slightly scary glare from the Cheerio. He kept staring back at Kurt's scowling face as he brought his lips closer to Kurt's cock, blowing softly.

Kurt threw his head backwards, moaning hard.

'Fuck, Blaine,' he hissed. '_Stop teasing_!'

Blaine rewarded him with a wink before wrapping his lips around Kurt's cock, sucking softly on the head. He flicked his tongue over the slit, listening to those wonderful noises Kurt was making before he felt long fingers tangle in his curls, pulling him off.

He looked up at Kurt with wide questioning eyes.

'I'll come if you don't stop,' the taller boy whispered. Blaine moved back up and kissed him hard, moaning softly against his lips. Kurt grabbed his shoulders and turned them around again, not breaking the kiss as he straddled Blaine's hips, both boy's moaning hard at the contact. Blaine broke the kiss.

* * *

**Kurt's POV  
**

* * *

'I want you,' he panted against Kurt's lips. 'I want you so bad, Kurt.' Kurt nodded before skimming the room.

'Second drawer,' Blaine whispered, understanding his intentions and they both groaned when Kurt leaned forward and grabbed a condom and lube from the drawer. The small bottle of lube had not been opened before and that small fact made Kurt rethink things.

'Blaine,' he said quietly. 'Are you a virgin?' Blaine nodded, now back to his bashful self, dispite the things he had been doing a few minutes back.

Kurt knew he should have asked Blaine again, making sure he was one hunderd percent sure of what they were about to do but with the shorter boy spreaded out beneath him, looking like this... It was hard for Kurt to think reasonable.

'I'll be gentle,' he whispered instead, before popping open the bottle of lube and spreading a generous amount on his fingers, warming it up.

* * *

Kurt watched as Blaine slowly dosed off with his head on his chest, wearing a completely fucked out look, barely able to keep his eyes open for more than two seconds.

'I love you,' he whispered before he fell into a deep sleep, unaware of the panic he left Kurt in.

_I love you_... Kurt kept replaying Blaine's words in his mind, completely shock. Blaine loves Kurt?

_No, no, that's impossible_, Kurt thought furiously. Because Kurt and Blaine couldn't be together. They just couldn't...

_Why the hell not_, a part of his mind yelled, the part that was still replaying the last thirty minutes.

_Because Blaine's a weird Glee club nerd and I'm a Cheerio_. Kurt felt sick with himself as he thought it, feeling Blaine shift slightly on his chest, still sound asleep. If Blaine was in love with him... wouldn't that be unfair to him, seeing as they just couldn't be together?

For the second time that day, Kurt made his decision, dispite what the biggest part of his mind told him. He gently pushed Blaine's head off his chest, trying not to wake him as he started untangling himself from the boy's arms. He felt his eyes filling with tears as he watched the smaller boy grab a pillow in his sleep and hugged it close, snuggling in it like he had done with Kurt's body just a few minutes ago.

Kurt leaned forward, stroking a few dark curls from Blaine's forehead and pressed a soft kiss to it. Blaine hummed softly, the tiniest of smiles appearing on his face and he looked so _beautiful_.

Kurt couldn't help but cry as he pulled his clothes back on dispite the stickiness of his body, as he walked through the door of Blaine's room, through the door of the Anderson's residence, into his car. He cried quietly all the way to his own house, as he stepped out and walked in, glad that his father wasn't home. He cried quietly as he walked up the stairs and into his own room.

It wasn't until he had taken a shower, pulled on some pajama's and he was lying on his bed that he let himself cry full on, sobbing loudly over a lost love. A love that could never happen.

* * *

**Blaine's POV  
**

* * *

Blaine couldn't help but smile a little as he woke up and heard Kurt move around his room.

_Probably getting ready to take a shower_, he thought happily and decided to keep his eyes closed for a little longer, not letting Kurt know he was awake.

But then he heard his bedroom door open and close. He opened his eyes. His bedroom was empty. Didn't Kurt know there was a door to his own bathroom right next to the bed? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his front door closing and he realised what was going on.

After quickly skimming his room with his eyes, Blaine realised Kurt's clothes were missing and he ran up to his window, just in time to see Kurt's car pull away, with the Cheerio in it.

Kurt left, Blaine realised. Kurt just left while he was asleep, not even saying goodbye. It wasn't until Blaine moved to the bathroom to take a shower and he felt a slight burning in his backside when he realised just _exactly_what this meant.

_Kurt Hummel just took my virginity and then left_, Blaine thought before he sunk down to his knees, sobbing into his hands in the middle of his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N It was so awkward, writing this in the same house as my slightly homophobic, and religious aunt... ;-)  
Well, let me know what you think and if I should continue!  
Follow me on Twitter ( elisahpfreak)  
Love y'all! **


	3. Reputation

**A/N Hey, guys!  
This is chapter three, I hope y'all like it! :-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own _nothing_! Well, no Glee rights, at least! ;-)  
**

* * *

**Kurt's POV  
**

* * *

The next morning Kurt seriously considered telling his dad he was ill and skipping school. His dad would have believed him, Kurt realised, after he had taken a look in the mirror. He had bags under his red and puffy eyes, and his face was very pale.

But he knew he had to face Blaine one day, and earlier rather than later so he covered up the bags under his eyes with make up, got dressed and went to school.

_Maybe Blaine will tell everyone about what happened_, he thought but immediatly shook his head. Blaine would never do that.

_Have you ever given him a reason _not_ to do it_?_ I mean, when is the last time you protected him again_? No, Blaine is a way better person than I am.

But it was hard for Kurt to shake the thought.

As he met up with the other Cheerios in the parking place he could've sworn he saw a pair of hazel eyes staring at him through the crowd but the next moment they were gone.

_Maybe I'm just imagining things_, Kurt thought. He walked into the school and made his way over to his locker. Just when he was pulling a few books from his locker he saw a small figure passing him, their head held down. As soon as they felt Kurt's gaze on them, they looked up and Kurt realised it was Blaine. But he didn't look well.

Blaine had bags under his eyes, bigger than Kurt's and his eyes were bloodshot behind his thick glasses. He wore too big clothes, his sweater hanging losely around his torso and his jeans being held up by a belt. His curls were gelled back with _way_too much hairgel, making them look like plastic.

He sent Kurt the most pathetic attempt at a smile he had ever seen before opening his locker. Santana, Brittany and Quinn walked up to Kurt, them too looking at the mess that once was Blaine Anderson.

'Oh, what happened to Blainey,' Brittany whispered, staring at him with big eyes. 'He looks so unhappy!' Quinn eyes widened and she glared at Brittany.

'Excuse me,' she hissed. 'You _know_that hobbit?' Yes, maybe it was for the better, Kurt leaving yesterday.

'A little,' Brittany said happily, not noticing Quinn's anger. 'He's in my Spanish class and he always helps me out. And he's in Glee with San and me! He's really nice.'

'You should stay away from him, Brit,' Quinn said, before turning back to look at Blaine, who was still standing at his locker. 'He doesn't exist in our world.' Santana rolled her eyes and Kurt swallowed.

* * *

**Blaine's POV  
**

* * *

Blaine sent the Cheerios (_and Kurt_) one last look before shutting his locker and he started walking down the hall, hoping they weren't looking at him anymore. No such luck.

'Oh my god,' Santana Lopez screamed down the hall. 'Does Anderson has a _sex limp_?' Blaine groaned inwardly, and tried to ignore the whispers around him.

'Impossible,' Quinn Fabray yelled. 'Who would ever want to have sex with _that_?' Blaine couldn't help but turn around and look at Kurt who looked, to Blaine's pleasure, very uneasy.

'Kurt, you're gay,' Fabray continued. 'Tell me, would you ever want to have sex with Anderdork over there?' Blaine could see Kurt swallow before looking straight into Blaine's eyes.

'Never,' he said so soft that Blaine wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't seen his lips move. That one simple word felt like a thousant knifes stabbing through his body, cutting his heart open over and over again. He felt his eyes fill with tears as his spinned on his heels, running to the nearest bathroom and dumping his stomach contents in the toilet, trying desperatly to ignore Fabray's last stab in his back.

'_Oh my god, is he crying? Looks like Anderdork's got a crush on Kurt Hummel! You'll _never_ have him, hobbit. Kurt's amazing and you're worthless._'

Blaine's worthless. Blaine's nothing. Nothing, compared to Kurt. He would never be Kurt's and Kurt would never be his because he simply wasn't good enough. He wasn't good enough for his parents, for his brother, for his old friends... He wasn't even good enough for Kurt to say anything to him after he took his virginity. And it was all Blaine's fault...

_My fault_, he thought as he threw up again.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

_'Oh my god, is he crying? Looks like Anderdork's got a crush on Kurt Hummel! You'll _never_ have him, hobbit. Kurt's amazing and you're worthless_.'

_No_, _no_, _no_, Kurt thought as he watched Blaine turn around before running down the hall, crying. _No, this wasn't suppose to be happening_.

He wanted to run after Blaine, to scoop the smaller boy up in his arms and protect him from the nasty world outside, stroking through his dark curls as he slowly fell asleep, like he had done not twenty-four hours ago on Kurt's chest.

But he couldn't. For the same reason as he left the Anderson residence last night and the same reason as he's was now walking up to his step brother for. _Reputation_.

'Hey, Finn,' Kurt said as the tall boy slammed his locker closed. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Hey, Kurt,' Finn said, wearing his usual goofy smile. 'Sure, go ahead.'

'You know Blaine Anderson,' Kurt asked as they walked down the hall. 'Dorky little guy, always wearing suspencers and glasses?'

'Blaine Anderson? Yeah, he's in Glee club,' Finn replied. 'Little guy but he's got one hell of a voice. Why are you asking?'

'Well, would Blaine,' Kurt swallowed, carefully picking his words. 'Would Blaine be the kind of person to go... _searching_for popularity? Or like Jewfro, out to ruin reputations of popular people?' Finn frowned.

'No, definitely not,' he said. 'Blaine's a great kid, doesn't care about reputations or popularity. Just like me, Kurt, you know that.' His eyes flickered to Rachel Berry who was standing at her locker a few feet away before looking back at Kurt and narrowing his eyes suspiciously. 'Why are you asking?'

'No reason,' Kurt said quickly and he wanted to walk away but Finn stopped him.

'Kurt, I know that we're family and all,' he said. 'But New Direction's my family too. And if you do something bad to Blaine, I wouldn't hesitate on telling Burt. If the school doesn't do it first, of course.' Kurt paled a little but stayed his sassy self.

'Well, Finn, there's nothing to tell dad because I'm not going to do anything to Blaine,' he said, raising his eyebrows slightly. 'And by the way, if you tell dad whatever I do, remember I know a _lot_of things you wouldn't like Carole to know, Finn.' Finn frowned slightly before turning and walking away to his class.

Kurt sighed and then headed to his own class. At least Blaine wasn't the kind of guy to ruin his reputation. Now he just had to find a way to get rid of that awful _guilt_he felt all the time...

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

Blaine walked to the choir room slowly. He knew he was late but it didn't matter. Not anymore.

'Mr. Shuester,' he said as he finally walked in, refusing to meet the eyes of the other New Directions.

'Yes, Blaine,' Mr. Shuester said, his usual smile faltering slightly as he met Blaine's serious gaze.

'I'd like to quit Glee club.'

A big roar started in the choir room.

'You can't _quit_ Glee,' Rachel shreeked. 'You _love_to sing, Blaine! Why would you ever do that?'

'Yeah, dude! You were singing along happily just yesterday,' Sam said. 'What the hell happened?'

'Blaine, are you okay,' Mike asked, a worried look on his face. Blaine stared back into his best friends eyes before nodding slowly.

'I'm fine, Mike.'

'Hobbit, I know I hate your stupid ass but your voice is pretty good,' Santana said. 'You have to stay.'

'Shut up, guys,' Mr. Shuester finally said to the group. 'Blaine doesn't _have_to do anything, Santana's, it's his own choice. And if he wants to quit, we, as a group, should accept that.' The New Directions were silenced.

'But I have to ask, Blaine,' Mr. Shuester continued, looking back at Blaine. 'Did something happen to you, to cause this decision? Did somebody-'

'Was it Kurt?' Blaine stared back at Finn with big eyes.

'W-what?'

'Was it Kurt,' Finn repeated, standing up and walking over to Blaine. 'You know, Kurt Hummel, head Cheerio, my step brother. Did he do something to you? Or any of the other Cheerios?' He sent a suspicious look at Brittany and Santana, who looked just as confused as Blaine.

'N-no, what-'

'What makes you think that, Finn,' Mr. Shuester interrupted.

'Well, Kurt came up to me and asked about Blaine. He asked something about liking popular people, or something... I thought maybe he and the Cheerios were planning on- Hey, dude, are you okay? Blaine?'

Blaine's world was spinning. It all made sense now, all the pieces falling together.

'K-Kurt asked about m-me,' he whispered.

'Does that make your filthy little hobbit fantasies come true, Anderson,' Santana said, laughing softly. Blaine knees gave out and Finn quickly came to help, trying to hold him up.

'Jesus, Blaine, are you alright?'

Something seemed to snap inside Blaine. He pushed Finn away roughly and ran out of the choir room, into the hallway. Kurt was incidentally standing on the other side, talking to Quinn Fabray.

Blaine strode across the hallway towards the head Cheerio, feeling everyones eyes on him as he came to halt before Kurt.

'W-what do you-' Kurt started but he was cut off by a hard smack across his face.

'You fucking asshole,' Blaine hissed, his eyes filling with tears.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

'_You fucking asshole_.'

The words rang through Kurt's head as he stared at a fuming Blaine with wide eyes, his cheek still burning.

'You _asked_about me,' Blaine yelled, his eyes filling with tears. 'You asked if I like 'popular people'.' To say Kurt was confused would be an understatement.

'W-what-'

'Was it a bet?' Tears were now falling from Blaine's eyes, his words cutting through the thick silence in the hallway. Finn was standing behind Blaine, staring at the pair with wide eyes.

'A b-bet?'

'Yes, Kurt, a _fucking bet_! What did you think, huh? _What would be the best way to break that fucking loser_?'

'I-I don't-'

'_What can we do to make that '_Anderdork_' want to kill himself_? Because congratulations, Kurt. You've won your little bet. I want to kill myself.' Kurt stared at Blaine, feeling his own eyes fill with tears now.

'You took my virginity, Kurt, and then you just ran off,' Blaine was now whispering, but his voice being the only one in the hallway, the words could be heard very clearly. 'You gave me hope, that maybe I could be cared for, maybe I could be loved. I thought that maybe one time-' He choked back a sob, 'Maybe, just this _one_ time, I could be good enough. Thanks for taking that away from me, Kurt, along with that little piece of dignity I still had. And for what? A fucking _bet_.'

With that Blaine turned around and ran out of the school, ignoring Finn's pleads for him to come back. Kurt stumbled backwards until his back hit the lockers, sliding down slowly and putting his face into his hands.

He felt a warm soft hand on his shoulder.

'What bet, Kurt,' he heard Santana whisper.

'There was no bet,' Kurt whispered back before breaking down.

* * *

**A/N Did I just do that?  
Oh, never mind! I hope you enjoyed this!  
Follow me on Twitter ( elisahpfreak) and review to let me know what you think! :-)**


	4. Under the Bleachers

**A/N Hey, guys! :-D  
How have y'all been doing?  
Well, I've written this and I hope you like it! ;-)  
It's not very long but I hope you enjoy it either way... :-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own** _**nothing**_**!  
**

* * *

**Kurt's POV  
**

* * *

Santana had dragged Kurt into an empty classroom, glaring at all the curious students that were staring at them. As soon as she closed the door behind them Kurt let himself fall down into a chair, burying his head into his arms.

'Look, Kurt,' Santana said, sounding a little uneasy. 'I'm not really the _helpful_kind of person. I'm not the person to go to when in need of advise because I can't even solve my own problems, leave only help somebody with their own. But I know what it's like to not be able to show the world who I'm in love with.' Kurt looked up.

'You like Brittany, don't you,' he whispered. Santana bowed her head.

'It's... complicated.' She shrugged. 'I don't know about me but, Kurt, I do know that you _are_being a fucking asshole, bet or not.' Kurt nodded, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

'I know,' he whispered. 'But... You saw too what they did to him yesterday! The football team will probably _kill_ him one day! And I remember what it's like to be afraid of that _every day_too! I can't go back to that-'

'Blaine still goes through that every day, on his own and then you show up and take his virginity, before completely ignoring him again. How's that, Kurt?'

'I really don't want him to go through that, San,' Kurt sobbed. 'I think I'd rather go through it myself again, if it can make life better for him. I mean... Oh, god, he has these scars on his chest from when bullies at his old school cut him. They wrote 'fag' on his chest, San!' Santana paled visibly, looking a little sick. 'He doesn't deserve this! He's such a sweet honest person! He's perfect and I...' His voice trailed off until it was just a whisper, barely audible. 'I love him.' He jumped up, starting to pase around the room. 'Oh, my god, Santana! I love him so much and I broke his heart to little pieces! He even said he wanted to _kill_himself! I don't- I don't even deserve to live.'

'Shut up, Hummel,' Santana said, sighing. 'Going all suicidal on each other isn't going to help the case at all! Maybe you could try _talking_to Blaine... Do you really think he would have acted this way if he didn't still love you? He needs to give his heart first in order for you to break it, and I think you still have it.'

Kurt sent her a small smile before pulling her into a hug, which she hesistantly returned.

'Thank you,' he whispered in her ear. 'You're really not that evil, are you, Satan?' He winked at her, kissing her cheek softly before releasing her and running out of the classroom into the now empty hallway. Or so it seemed.

'Kurt!'

Kurt turned around to see Finn running to him, looking slightly..._ scared_? But very relieved at the same time.

'What is it, Finn?' Finn came to stop right before him, panting a little.

'I'm so glad you're okay,' he almost yelled into Kurt's face.

'Eh, why wouldn't I be,' Kurt asked, taking a step back from his step brother.

'I heard some guys from the team talk about 'silencing that little faggot for good behind the bleachers' and I thought... Oh, my god, I'm so glad you're alright, Kurt.' Kurt felt his heart warm for a moment at his step brother's concern before his entire body turned cold when realisation hit him.

'_Blaine_!'

He started running as fast as he could, followed directly by Finn. He threw the doors open and ran to the football field. People tried talking to him as he passed, but he didn't listen. He had to keep running. He had to save Blaine.

_I love you, Blaine. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry_, he thought as he crossed the football field, towards the bleachers. When he and Finn turned the corner and met a shocking sight, he felt the ground disappear from under his feet as he fell to his knees. A whisper fell from his lips as he looked at the unmoving form on the floor in a poodle of his blood. The unmoving form of the boy he loved.

'_Blaine_...'

* * *

**Blaine's POV  
**

* * *

_**Hey, Blaine! I want to talk to you, in private. Meet me under the bleachers in a few minutes. Love, Kurt**_

Blaine stared at the text blankly. He wondered how Kurt got his number but didn't dwell on it. Finn could have easily given it.

But Kurt wanted to talk? What was there to talk about? Kurt made his point and Blaine made his own. They were done. In fact, there had never been a 'they'. Never Kurt-and-Blaine. Just Kurt Hummel and Nerdy Nothing Anderdork.

_But Kurt deserves a chance_, he thought. I mean, maybe he had changed his mind? Maybe he did like Blaine!

_No, Blaine, don't go there again_.

But here he was, on the football walking up to the bleachers. He realised he would probably immediatly start apologising to Kurt as soon as he caught sight of him but he thought that he should appreciate it that at least Kurt wanted to talk in private. He embarrased him by confronting him in public and it was only fair of him to give Kurt a chance to argue with him.

He walked to the bleachers and turned the corner and stood face to face with... Azimio? Karofsky? What were they doing here? He stumbled backwards, only to run into another jock, who had appeared behind him. Two other football players now stood behind Karofsky and Azimio, smirking down on him. He decided to not go down that easily and spoke up.

'Where's Kurt,' he asked, cursing his voice for shaking so much. Amizio laughed, put his hand on Blaine's chest, shoving him and sending him into the jock behind him.

'For a nerd, you're quite stupid, Anderdork,' he spat, smirking. The jock that stood behind him slammed his large hands down on his shoulders, sending him to the ground. A sharp pain shot through his knee caps as they collided with the floor.

'On your knees, where you belong, you slut,' Karofsky hissed, kicking in his stomach, making him double in pain, tears in his eyes from both the pain and embarrasment. But then he remembered: _Kurt told him to come here_...

'Where's Kurt,' he coughed. 'Leave him alone. If he's here, let him go.'

The jocks started laughing and Blaine felt a shoe against his back, sending him face first to the floor.

'Kurt sent us here, Anderson,' Karofsky said. 'Kurt asked if we could silence that stupid boy forever. That stupid boy who thought he could mean something to Kurt Hummel and decided to fuck up his reputation.' Blaine's felt tears streaming down his face.

_No_, he thought furiously, _Kurt would never do that_. _He would never do that_. 'He would never do that.'

'Well, then I guess he makes an exception for a loser like you!' All the football players laughed at Azimio's exclamation. Another kick to his stomach. He thought he tasted blood in his mouth.

'You're so worthless, even the only other fag in the school hates you,' Karofsky said, spitting on Blaine's jacket as he kick him in his back hard, making him scream in pain. 'Kurt only used you for sex and apparently you were so _terrible_ he wanted us to end you forever. You're not even good enough to be Hummel's personal whore. You're _worthless_.'

_Not good enough. Worthless. Hummel's personal whore_... The words circled around in Blaine's head, making him cry even harder as the jocks kept kicking him everywhere they could reach. Until he heard a few gasps and the kicks stopped.

'Woah, what are you doing, Dave,' he heard one of them say. Karofsky chuckled.

'He wanted to kill himself, right,' he said. 'Let's give him a hand.'

'You want to end him? I don't know, man...'

'If you're too much of a fag to do it, you can just leave, Puckerman.'

'N-no, I just-'

He was cut off by a hard slam and sickening _crack_as something heavy collided with Blaine's leg. Blaine cried out in pain.

'Please, stop,' he begged, his head light and his leg burning worse then ever. '_Please_...' He screamed at the top of his lungs as the heavy thing came down again, this time on his ribs. Kicks kept coming from every side and he stopped sobbing, losing all his energy.  
'_Please_,' he pleaded one last time before his vision went black. Right before he completely blacked out he could hear the voice of an angel calling his name.

'_Blaine..._'

* * *

**A/N Oh my god, did I just do that? O_O  
Anyways, little random fact: I was listening to Jason Walker - Down on repeat when I wrote this... It made the whole thing really dramatic! ;-)  
Well, let me know what you think by dropping me a review or mentioning me on Twitter ( elisahpfreak)! :-D *cough* or both *cough*  
Love y'all!**


	5. Angels

**A/N Hey, guys!  
I PASSED! HOLY GRILLED CHEESUS I ACTUALLY PASSED! I'M GRADUATION! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? HOLY SHIIIIT! Sorry 'bout that...  
May I just add that I'm _overwhelmed_ by your amazing response? I actually started this as a little joke! Ha! :-D  
I love _every single_ reader, reviewer.. All of you! :-) 3  
I have a little warning, I am NOT happy about this chapter... but, we'll see I guess!  
At least _ImaGleekBaby_ liked it! :-D  
I hope you enjoy it either way! :-)  
**

* * *

**Kurt's POV  
**

* * *

'Fuck, Karofsky, he's not moving,' Noah Puckerman screamed.

Karofsky stumbled backwards, his eyes flickering from Blaine, who was still unconscious and bleeding on the floor to Kurt, who crawled over to Blaine's body, grabbing his hands, pleading softly.

'Wake up, Blaine. _Please_, Blaine, wake up! I need you, baby! I love you. You hear that? I _love _you!' He was sobbing uncontrollably as the jocks were simply staring at the pair. Finn was dialing 911.

'Hello? We need an ambulance at-'

'_Please_, Blaine! Don't leave me!'

'Holy fuck,' Puckerman whispered.

'Hurry up,' Finn yelled in the phone before hanging up and turning to the football players. 'You guys stay here while I go and get coach Beiste. If you do anything at all, I _will_ kill you and trust me, don't try me. I'm not a violent person but I've _never _been closer to a mass murder.' A few of the jocks flinched at the venom in Finn's voice but Azimio just laughed.

'We're so scared of you,' he mocked. Finn sent him a look that could only be discribed as pure hatred before spinning on his heels and running away. A silences fell, only broken by Kurt's occasional pleads for Blaine to wake up.

Until he saw those long lashes moving, his eyelids fluttering as Blaine slowly opened his eyes. He groaned in pain as Kurt gasped softly.

'Blaine?'

'Angel,' Blaine whispered, his eyes falling shut before snapping open again.

'W-what?'

'Angel,' he repeated. His hazel eyes moved slowly to Kurt and the weakest of smiles appeared on his face. 'You're my angel, Kurt.'

'And you're mine, baby,' Kurt sobbed. 'I really need you so please, _please_, don't leave me.'

'I'm trying,' Blaine said, his eyelids heavier than ever. 'But I'm so tired and it _hurts_...' Kurt made soothing sounds and he carefully stroked Blaine's curls.

'You have to stay awake for me, Blainey, just a little longer,' he cried. 'Just a little longer, baby.'

'I like it, K-Kurt,' Blaine said, choking slightly. 'I like it when you call me baby. You're my angel.'

'I love you so much,' Kurt whispered, still stroking Blaine's hair while tears were streaming down his face. 'I love you _so_much, baby. I'm so sorry about everything.'

'I love you too, angel,' Blaine whispered back, a little blood leaking from his mouth and running down his cheek before his eyes fell shut and his breathing slowed.

'Oh my god.'

Kurt turned around to see Shannon Beiste walking up to them, her eyes wide in shock as she looked down at Kurt and Blaine in the pool of blood. She was shortly followed by ambulance workers carrying a brancard. Coach Beiste pulled Kurt away from Blaine, making him whimper before hugging him to her chest.

'He's going to be okay,' she whispered as he started sobbing, clinging to her shirt. 'He'll be alright, Kurt.'

'Why is it always him?'

* * *

**Finn's POV  
**

* * *

'Why is it always him?'

Finn stood by awkwardly as Mike threw up again in the toilet of the locker room, whimpering softly.

'I mean,' Mike continued as the vomitting stopped. 'He never did anything wrong to anyone but still all the crap keeps finding its way into _his _life! Couldn't this happen to Hummel-'

'_Hey_, dude,' Finn hissed, frowning.

'Sorry, man,' Mike whispered. 'It's just... Blaine has not had an easy life, at all and I'm just sick of the fact that all this stuff keeps happening to him.' He chuckled humourlessy. 'Literally, sick,' he added, gesturing at the toilet.

'I get it, dude,' Finn said. 'But let's be honest: Kurt would deserve that crap just as little as Blaine does.'

'A few hours ago you were yelling through the choir room about Kurt probably planning on hurting Blaine, causing him to slap that boy in the middle of the hallway, and now all of a sudden he's some angel?

'Well, you didn't witness what I just did.'

'You mean, a bleeding Blaine on the floor? A crying Blaine because 'beautiful Kurt will never love him back'? Because I've seen all that, man. More often than I'd like to admit.'

'Kurt just kind of confessed his love to Blaine,' Finn said. 'He had some kind of break down and he was a _mess_when he saw Blaine. It was terrible-'

'Oh, should I feel sorry for _Kurt_ now?' Mike spat, making Finn frown. 'I mean, he looked right through him for the past month and all of a sudden he has _sex_ with him? I don't know, man, but that _does_sound a lot like it was a trick or a bet...'

'No, it didn't sound like it,' Finn said firmly. 'And bet or not, Blaine nor Kurt deserved this. Gay bashing is bad, no matter who gets hurt.'

'You're right,' Mike said, sighing. 'Do you have any idea where he is now?'

'The hospital in Lima,' Finn replied. 'I can drive you. Kurt already went with coach Beiste.'

'That would be nice, man.' They started walking. 'What happened to Karofsky and those guys?'

'I think the police picked them up but I'm not sure. I wasn't there-'

'Finn!'

Mike and Finn turned around to see Rachel Berry running up to them. Finn's eyes lightened up ever so slightly.

'Rachel-'

'What happened,' she said as soon as she caught up with them. 'Is it true, what they were saying? Is Blaine... hurt?' Finn nodded sadly before lowering his gaze. Rachel frowned even deeper.

'What-'

'It's all my fault,' Finn whispered, making both Rachel and Mike look up, surprised. 'As soon as I heard them talk, I went looking for Kurt. I c-could have just _called _him! But honestly... I- I didn't even think that maybe it could have been about Blaine-' He choked a little, clearing holding back tears.

'No, no, don't say that,' Rachel said, taking Finn's hands. 'No, Finn, it's only normal for you to immediatly think about Kurt's safety! That makes you a good brother-'

'And a terrible friend.'

'No, man,' Mike said firmly. 'You are _not _a terrible friend! I mean, as soon as you could, you went here to tell me what happened. Because you knew I'm Blaine's best friend and I'd rather hear it from you than Ms. Pillsbury.' Finn sighed, still holding Rachel's hand.

'Let's just go to the hospital.'

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

Kurt was sitting in a chair in front of the ER where he just saw Blaine disappear in. His fingers were pressed to his forehead, uselessly trying to take away his head ache while he listened to his dads voice through his phone.

'Are you sure you're okay, Kurt?' Kurt sighed.

'I'm fine, dad,' he replied. 'I'm just really worried about Blaine. He was so hurt and...' His voice trailed off and it was Burt's turn to sigh.

'Maybe you should come home.'

'I can't,' Kurt whispered. 'I have to talk to him. It's really important.'

'What-'

'I'll tell you when I come home, dad, I promise.' Burt sighed again.

'Fine,' he said. 'Be careful, son.'

'Will do. Bye, dad.'

'Bye.'

Just when Kurt hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket, a male nurse sneaked out of the ER. He quickly stood up.

'Excuse me?' The nurse looked up, smile softly.

'Can I help you,' he asked.

'Eh,' Kurt started, picking his words carefully. 'The boy in there... He's a.. friend of mine and I.. eh, found him and-'

'I'm terribly sorry but I can't give any information to anyone but family,' the nurse interrupted. Kurt's face fell. The nurse noticed.

'Look, I'm really sorry, but-'

'Blaine Anderson! _Blaine Anderson_! God, is it that hard for you to understand? Just tell me where my brother is!' Kurt and the nurse turned around to see a tall dark haired boy with shocking blue eyes yell at the woman behind the reception desk. The latter looked rather scared.

'Blaine Anderson's over here,' the nurse said, walking up to the panicking man. 'May I ask who you are?'

'Cooper Anderson,' the man replied, shaking the nurses hand. 'Blaine's older brother.' Kurt's head shot up at those words, remembering what Blaine had told him what felt like three weeks ago, but had only been three days.

'_They don't care about anything but Cooper and their money._'

_So Cooper's his brother_, Kurt thought as he watched Cooper and the nurse approach the room Kurt was still standing in front of, going over all of Blaine's injuries.

'Thank god there are no injuries to his head and the blood in his mouth mostly came from little wounds _inside_his mouth.' Kurt shuddered as he remembered the tiny stream of blood leaking from the corner of Blaine's mouth, right before he passed out.

'Apart from that, his leg was almost crushed but there's no surgery necessary, though his cast will need to stay on longer than it does with a normal break. He has broken a few ribs, and that, in combination with the kicks to his back and the pain in his knee, had caused him to pass out. Thank god this young man found him in time.' He nodded his head to Kurt, making Cooper turn around a look at him.

'You found Blaine,' Cooper asked, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

'Uh, y-yes,' Kurt stuttered. 'My brother overheard a conversation between a few jocks, saying they were going to beat up Blaine and we went looking for him.'

'Why didn't you get a teacher first, or something like that?'

'Because we knew we would be too late...' Kurt said softly. Cooper sighed, obviously still thinking for reason not to trust Kurt.

'Look,' Kurt said. 'I get that you don't trust me. It's hard to trust anybody in a world where people do this kind of harm to a sweet honest beautiful boy like Blaine but-'

'Sweet, honest and beautiful,' Cooper scoffed. 'What are you, his boyfriend?' Kurt bowed his head.

'I'd like to be his boyfriend,' his whispered, in the softest voice he had ever used. Cooper frowned but sighed.

'Come on,' he said, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder and ushering him inside. 'Let's go see him.'

* * *

**A/N I do realise this is the crappiest chapter ever and I'll try to make up for it next chapter.  
Let me know what you think! :-)  
BTW, next chapter will be on soon, since this one's so crappy!  
Follow me on Twitter ( elisahpfreak)**


	6. Stupid

**A/N Hey guys!  
Ever had that feeling when something almost physically pains you to write? Well, this did.  
Let me make on thing clear: I. LOVE. KURT. HUMMEL.  
So please, please, **_**please**_**, don't kill me!  
A huuuuge thank you to _ImaGleekBaby_ for the sorta-kinda-beta'ing!  
I hope you enjoy this, it's rather long! :-)**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the room, Cooper rushed over to Blaine's bed side, leaving Kurt at the door. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see Blaine that hurt again.

'Hey, little bro,' the older Anderson whispered. 'How are you doing? Wait, don't answer that. Stupid question.' Kurt heard Blaine laugh softly, but so weak and heartbreaking.

'Yeah, quite stupid,' the curly haired boy said. 'Wait... Cooper, h-have you seen a tall boy with brown hair and a cheerleader outfit? I really need to talk to him.' Cooper said nothing, but let his gaze travel from his little brother's battered body to Kurt, who still stood in the doorway, feeling like an intruder.

'Uh, are you looking for me, Blaine,' he said, smiling softly. Blaine head snapped up to see Kurt, before falling back to the bed with a pained groan.

'Jesus, Blaine, be careful,' Kurt hissed, running to Blaine's bedside. The cuts on his arms and face were cleaned, his leg was in a cast and he was covered in bruises, but he did look a lot better than before. Well, at least there was less blood. He suppressed a shudder as he look a step closer to the younger boy, putting a hand over his. He felt cold.

'Hi,' he whispered, feeling tears welling up in his eyes as they stared back at those hazel ones.

'Hi,' Blaine whispered back. 'Are you alright?' Kurt chuckled.

'I'm fine,' he said, his thumb stroking the back of Blaine's hand. 'The question is: are _you_alright?'

'I'm fine,' Blaine said, trying to wink and making Kurt laugh, before frowning. 'Kurt? Did you know this was going to happen?' Cooper's head snapped up, glaring at Kurt dangerously.

'N-no, Blaine,' Kurt quickly said. 'Finn overheard some jocks talk about it in the locker rooms and he first thought is was me. That's how I know.'

'Then why did you sent me that text?' Kurt was confused.

'Text? What text?'

'The one that said to meet you under the bleachers because you wanted to 'talk in private' or something.' Cooper's eyes widened, and he wanted to walk over to Kurt but Blaine stopped him with a soft hand around his wrist.

'Cooper, could you leave Kurt and I alone for a minute,' he asked.

'I don't think that's a good idea, B,' Cooper replied, glaring at Kurt.

'I think it is, Coop,' Blaine said resolute. Cooper shot a look at his younger brother, seeing the stubborn look on his face and sighed.

'Fine,' he muttered. 'I'll be right outside if you need me.' He walked out of the room but not before shooting Kurt one last warning glare, which Kurt calmly returned with his infamous 'bitch-please' -look.

'Why did you tell your brother to leave the room,' Kurt said when Cooper disappeared. Blaine sent Kurt a tiny smile.

'Because I didn't want him to know I had you dick up my ass.' Kurt's eyes widened in shock of Blaine blunt reply but before he could do anything they were disturbed by a loud _crack_, followed by a shout of pain.

'That's what you get for listening at the door, Coop,' Blaine yelled at the door, a knowing smile on his face. 'Now, leave us alone.'

'I'll just go get some coffee,' they heard Cooper mutter. The two boys laughed hard, until Blaine coughed, clutching his ribs.

'N-no laughing,' he managed to get out. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's arms.

'Do you need me to get a nurse?'

'No, I'm fine,' Blaine said, sending Kurt a smile before looking serious again. 'But to go back to our original topic, why that text?'

'I didn't send it,' Kurt said truthfully. 'I don't know who did, or how they got your number but I didn't. I swear-'

'Okay, I believe you,' Blaine said, and Kurt couldn't help but notice that his tone was a little.. _irritated_?

'Are you mad at me?' His question was soft, sounding a little insecure. Blaine stared at him with an incredulous look on his face.

'You've got to be kidding me,' he said softly.

'W-what-'

'Of course I'm mad at you, Kurt,' he snapped, making Kurt flinch. 'You think that would just _disappear_with a few apologies?'

'N-no, but-'

'You _left_me, Kurt, and excuse me but I still think you're an asshole for doing that. And I'm really sorry for calling you out in the middle of an hallway, but you shouldn't have used me as a bet-'

'It _wasn't_a bet, Blaine,' Kurt interrupted. 'I don't know where you got that crazy idea but-'

'Would your own step brother lie about that?' Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, feeling anger well up inside him. But not directed at Blaine.

'_What did Finn tell you_,' he hissed, probably looking ready to kill, judging by the way Blaine moved away from him ever so slightly.

'H-he said you asked him about me.' Suddenly the insecurity disappeared from Blaine's face, making place for a glare. 'He said you asked if I liked 'popular' people.' Kurt's eyes widened with realisation.

'That conversation was _this morning_, Blaine! _After_we slept together!' The anger disappeared from Blaine's face, but he was still frowning.

'Then why did you ask him?' Kurt swallowed.

'Because I wanted to get to know you,' he lied, hoping Blaine wouldn't see through it. He should have known better. It was Blaine.

'You're _lying_, Kurt,' Blaine snapped. 'Why did you want to know?'

'Because,' Kurt sighed, 'because I wanted to make sure you wouldn't ruin my reputation by spreading around the word that we slept together.' All the colour drained from Blaine's face at Kurt's confession, tears welling up in both of their eyes.

'I'm sorry, Blaine! I really am, I just-'

'Get out,' Blaine whispered, hiding his face in his hands. Kurt's bottom lip trembled.

'N-no, Blaine, please-'

'GET OUT,' Blaine yelled, lifting his face to glare at Kurt. Tears were streaming from these gorgeous hazel eyes and they were no longer sparkling. The fire had been killed by the tears.

Kurt bowed his head and nodded, walking over to the door but before he walked out he turned around to look at Blaine, who had buried his head into his hands again.

'I know I messed up, Blaine,' he said softly. Blaine didn't look up. 'And I know you probably hate me but I really do love you. And I won't let go until you know just how much, Blaine.' Blaine didn't reply in any way and Kurt turned around, letting a few tears fall from his eyes. Just before he closed the door he heard Blaine's muffled whisper.

'I love you too.'

* * *

**Wes' POV**

* * *

As soon as he got Mike's phone call, Wes had immediatly made his way over to the hospital in Lima. He was already in town, since he wanted to surprise Blaine after his Glee practise but evidently Blaine surprised him first by almost gotten beat to death... again.

_I know it was a bad idea for Blaine to go back to a public school_, Wes thought furiously as he speed walked through the doors of the hospital, only to almost run into Cooper Anderson.

'Cooper,' Wes said, panting slightly. 'Where's Blaine?'

'Down that hallways, third door on your right hand,' Cooper replied, pointing. 'But you might want to wait before bursting through the door.'

'Why?'

'He's... ehm, talking to someone,' Cooper said, looking a bit uneasy but Wes decided to shrug it off and go see for himself.

'Thanks, Cooper, see you later.' He continued speed walking, until he had reached the door Cooper mentioned. Before he could even raised his hand to the doorknob, it was already opened, a tall boy in a cheerleading uniform stepping out and wiping his eyes.

'Is this Blaine Anderson's room?' The cheerleaders head snapped up at Wes' voice, studying him curiously with his red rimmed eyes before nodding.

'Yeah,' he said softly. 'You might want to give him a moment, though.'

'Why?' Wes asked but then he lowered his eyes to the cheerleading uniform and he realised... _this was Kurt Hummel_.

* * *

_Blaine sighed, lying down on Wes' bed in his dorm in Dalton, staring up at the ceiling._

_'He's so beautiful,' he said dreamy. 'He has these gorgeous eyes, I can stare in them all day and still not be able to figure out their exact colour. And his smile is so cute! He wrinkles his nose a little and-'_

_'Blaine,' Wes interrupted, laughing slightly. 'If you love the guy so much, why not ask him out?'_

_'I don't _love_ him, Wes,' Blaine snapped, looking a little irritated. 'And besides, I could _never _ask him out. He's head cheerleader and he could get every guy he wants and I'm,' he gestured at himself, at his red bowtie and suspencers, and khaki pants, 'I'm just stupid Blaine Anderson.'_

_'And there's nothing wrong with that, man,' Jeff said from where he was practically sitting on Nicks lap on the other side of the room. 'That's the guy we all love, right? And you're not stupid, Blaine.'_

_'And that's the guy Kurt would never love. And I _am _stupid, Jeff.' The Warblers all looked at each other, their expression all a mixure of worry and anger towards that Kurt Hummel guy for bringing their ex-lead solist down like this._

_'Listen, Blaine,' David said. 'If he doesn't appreciate you as the great guy you are, he's not even worth breathing the same air as you.' Before the guys even realised what happened, Blaine was standing at the door._

_'I've got to go, guys,' he said, staring at his own feet. 'See you soon.' He almost ran out of the room, slamming the dorm door behind him._

_'Well, that went well,' Nick said quietly, making the other Warblers sigh._

_'I really want to kill that Kurt guy,' Trent said. 'He's making Blaine so insecure.'_

_'Blaine deserves better,' Thad agreed. 'And if that Kurt guy keeps treating our boy like crap, I'll knock some sense into him.'_

_'Yeah,' Wes said softly, lost in his own thoughts. 'Me too.'_

* * *

_'How could I be so stupid,' Blaine sobbed. And there they were again, the accusations towards himself, as if he had caused this. Calling himself stupid._

_All the Warblers were spread around Blaine's bedroom while the curly haired boy was lying on his bed, sobbing into his pillow. Earlier that day Blaine had called him up, telling him some story about how Kurt Hummel had sex with him, before leaving him without a word. But Wes knew it wasn't just _some_ story. That's why he drove to Lima with the rest of the Warblers so late, dispite Blaine's protests. They found their friend curled up in his bed, sobbing his eyes out._

_'I should have known better,' Blaine continued, tears still streaming down his face. 'I mean, he's so _perfect_ and I'm,' he choked, 'I'm just some fucking loser that'll never be loved back!' Wes looked at David, who was sitting on the other side of the bed. Both of their eyes were filled with tears and worry for their best friend and they wanted nothing more than to beat the living crap out of _Kurt Hummel_._

* * *

Wes stared for a moment before snapping out of it. He put both of his hands on Kurt's chest and shoved the cheerleader hard against the wall.

'You,' he hissed. '_You_! You foul whore! You're that guy who decided to _steal_Blaine's virginity-'

'I didn't steal it,' Hummel said, trying his best to act sassy dispite the obvious fear in his eyes. 'Blaine gave it to me very willingly-'

_Slap_!

For the second time that day Kurt was slapped across his face. Wes realised him and watched as Kurt sank to the ground.

'How dare you say something like that,' Wes snapped. 'How dare you even say his name? Blaine is _so_much better than you, you worthless piece of shit.'

'I know,' Kurt whispered. Wes scoffed, sending Kurt one last murderous glare before turning around and walking into the hospital room.

* * *

**A/N Well, shit.  
That got a little out of hand! Don't worry, guys, I **_**love**_** Kurt and I love Wes too and their actions will both be (sort of) justified later!  
Don't hate me? Please?  
Maybe... drop me a review to let me know what you think?  
Follow me on Twitter ( elisahpfreak)**


	7. Chance

**A/N The weather sucks right now, which makes me happy because I'm sitting inside, listening to the rain (no, Jodie) as it **_**comes**_** ( ;-) ) falling down, which is extremely peaceful to me.  
But that's rather off topic...  
I hope you all like this chapter! :-)  
BTW, it might seem like it's all moving a little fast, but trust me, it's not that simple... ;-)**

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

After staying in the hospital for one night and kept at home for a week Blaine was finally allowed to go back to school. Well, not really... Blaine allowed _himself_to go back to school. He knew it was bound to go wrong at some point but he just couldn't stay inside that house for any longer, sulking under the hateful stares of his parents.

So that's why on Wednesday morning Blaine was dragging himself through the hallways with his crutches, looking around anxiously like he was expecting another attack any moment. People avoided him, which was much better than usual. They probably felt sorry for him. Not a caring sorry though, they probably only laid off a bit until his leg was out of that cast.

He was just about to open his locker when a familiar figure appeared in the corner of his eye, shifting nervously, and looking a little anxious to speak up.

'Hey, Kurt,' he said softly. Kurt let out a relieved sigh and Blaine remembered Wes telling him about how he called the Cheerio out in the hospital. _It must have really scared him_, he thought, and only felt a _little_bit satisfied by that thought.

'Hey, Blaine,' he said. 'I was scared you didn't want to talk to me.' Blaine looked up from where he was putting his books into his locker.

'Why would I do that?' Kurt sent him an incredious look.

'Did you forget the entire hospital scenario?' Blaine sighed, and slammed his locker shut, wincing as a pain shot through his ribs. 'And about hospitals, aren't you suppose to be at home, resting?'

'I didn't forget, Kurt,' Blaine said, now turning his full attention to the Cheerio. 'Just because I don't want to be in a relationship with you right now, doesn't mean I can't be your friend, right?'

'Right,' Kurt breathed, smile slighting because Blaine had said 'right now' (_they still had a chance_), before his face fell back into a frown. 'But you avoided my question. Aren't you suppose to be at home?' Blaine sighed again.

'I guess so,' he said quietly. 'But I had to go back to school. I have to keep my grades up, you know? I mean, I've only been in this school for a month and sitting at home for more than a week already is not a good start.' When Kurt's frown remained he continued.

'And honestly, I had to get away from my parents.'

'Why?' Kurt suddenly looked very worried, remembering the absence of the other boys' parents when he was in the hospital.

'Because,' Blaine looked uneasy,' because they're not the biggest supporters of gay rights, and that's why they only ignore me, if they're not trying to make me straight.' Kurt closed his eyes, before opening them again, looking straight into Blaine's.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered genuinely. Blaine just shrugged, before he started making his way through the hall.

Walking was rather awkward, with his bag sliding down his shoulder every few steps while the crutches didn't allow him to pull in back up. Kurt watched him struggle for a few steps before putting his hand on Blaine's arm, stopping him in his tracks.

'Let me carry your back,' he offered softly. Blaine shook his head.

'No, thanks, Kurt,' he said. 'I can handle it-'

'Yeah, I can see,' Kurt said sarcastic. 'Please, Blaine, just let me help you.' Blaine sighed, looking at the ground before sliding the back of his arm completely, handing it to Kurt.

'Thanks,' he whispered. Kurt smiled at him.

'Everything for you,' he said, making Blaine blush a little.

'_Anderson_! There you are!'

Kurt and Blaine both turned around at the high voice. Blaine felt his stomach sink at the sight of a furious Quinn Fabray coming their way.

'Ah, Kurt,' she said, smiling a bit _too _sweetly at Kurt as she stood before them. 'I see you're already handling this?'

'Handling what,' Kurt asked, looking genuinely confused. Quinn let out a soft, fake laugh.

'This nerd, of course,' she said, gesturing at Blaine. 'That piece of shit that tried to ruin you reputation by spreading lies.' Blaine felt sick and was about to turn away and walk as fast as he could, away from Quinns harsh words when he felt a warm soft hand on his own, that was holding one of the crutches. He looked up and saw Kurt smiling at him before turning to Quinn.

'_Blaine_ has a name, _Quinn_,' he snapped, speaking her name with a voice filled with pure venom. 'And he didn't spread lies and he most definitely isn't out to 'ruin my reputation'.' Blaine felt his heart swell at Kurt's words, but Quinn looked far from impressed.

'What the hell are you saying, Kurt,' she snapped back, her sweet voice changed completely. 'Did you fuck this loser and actually _enjoyed _it?'

'No,' Kurt spat. 'I _made love_ to _Blaine Anderson_.' Blaine looked up to Kurt with wide eyes and noticed that he wasn't the only one in the hallway listening to the conversation between the two Cheerio's. 'But yes, I did enjoy it.'

'Then what was Anderdork going on about when he bitch slapped you, before disappearing for a week.'

'I did something I deeply regret,' Kurt replied, his voice softer now, and partly directed at Blaine. 'I don't blame him _at all _for calling me out. And please, don't tell me you don't know why he disappeared for a week. Being the biggest gossip-'

'Of course I know,' Quinn spat. 'Apparently Karofsky and his guys showed him his place in this school and he didn't dare to show his face for a week.' She stared at Blaine with a disgusted look. 'Suprises me you do now, loser. You deserved what you got.' Kurt raised his hand to slap Quinn, but Blaine quickly stopped him by grabbing his wrist and shaking his head.

'Come on,' he whispered. 'Let's go to class.' Kurt sent Quinn one last glare before turning around and walking away, with Blaine by his side.

'Thanks for standing up for me, Kurt,' Blaine whispered as soon as they turned the corner. Kurt shrugged.

'It's okay,' he said. 'I should've done it sooner though.' They had arrived at Blaine's class. The curly haired boy bit his lip before speaking again.

'I am still mad at you, you know.' Kurt looked at him, the fierce look in his blue eyes softening as they met the hazel warmth of Blaine's.

'I know,' he said. 'Here's your bag,' he continued, handing it over and turned to walk away.

'I love you,' he called over his shoulder, through the crowded hallway, making everybody look up and Blaine's jaw drop. The taller boy grinned and winked before turning the corner, leaving a dumbstruck Blaine behind.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

Kurt knew he wasn't there yet, not even close. But he had to start somewhere, and where is better than Blaine's biggest passion... _music_.

Kurt had always loved singing, and was often pushed by his step brother into joining Glee club but his reputation always held him back. But now, his reputation was the least of his cares.

'Finn,' he said when he saw the tall boy walking down the hall, happily chatting with a slightly hyperactive Rachel Berry.

'Hey, Kurt,' Finn said, smiling at his step brother.

'I need your help,' Kurt said straight away. Finn looked confused.

'With what?'

'I want to join Glee club.'

He realised it was a big risk. This could easily throw him back to the bottom of the food chain, and his life would return to how it was. But when he stopped to think about it, being on the bottom of the food chain wasn't that bad, as long as he had a small curly haired boy by his side.

Finn gave him a knowing smile but before he could even open his mouth to speak, Rachel jumped in front of Kurt.

'Oh my god, Kurt, that's amazing,' she said happily. 'We'd love you to join! Of course, you still have to do an audition, but I bet you're good enough to get in!'

'Mr. Shue lets everyone in, Rache,' Finn said, smiling fondly to the girl.

'Oh, I know,' Rachel said, still smiling that blinding smile and practically jumping up and down. 'But we should at least give him a chance to show us his best, right?'

'Right,' Finn laughed. 'Well, Kurt, Glee club's today after school. If you want to audition, you're welcome to come.' Kurt smiled.

'Thanks, Finn,' he said and made a move to turn around but was stopped by his step brother's voice.

'Keep it up, Kurt. He'll come around.' Kurt shot Finn one last grin before he walked to his class, definitely late.

* * *

**Blaine's POV  
**

* * *

As soon as Blaine stepped into the choir room he was pulled into hugs with Finn, Rachel, Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Rory, Sugar, Tina, Mike and Brittany, all being careful not to hurt him and rambling about how happy they were to see him again. Santana stayed in the background but as soon as the hugs stopped she stepped towards Blaine.

'I might not really like you but I want you to know that as soon as Karofsky or one of his buddies decide to show their horrible faces here again, I will go all Lima Heights on their asses. What they did to you was wrong and you're like... you're just a tiny guy and... it's just unfair,' she stated and refused to meet Blaine's eye.

'It is,' Blaine said. 'But life just isn't fair, Santana. Thanks for caring, though.' Santana looked up, frowning a little.

'I know I'm a bitch to you,' she laughed softly, 'and to the rest of the world too for that matter. But I do kind of like you.'

'Thanks, Santana,' Blaine said, surprised. 'I kind of like you too.' Mr. Shuester walked into the choir room.

'Hey, guys, take a seat,' he said, placing his bag onto the paino as the Glee club sat down. 'For this week, the as-'

'Ehm, hello?' The whole Glee club looked up at the soft voice. Blaine's heart jumped as he saw Kurt in at the door, looking rather nervous.

'Hey, eh.. Kurt, right,' Mr. Shuester said.

'Yeah, Kurt,' Kurt said softly. 'I- I'd like to audition for Glee club.'

Every jaw in the room dropped at Kurt's words but no one was as surprised as Blaine was. Finn was simply grinning.

'Oh, okay,' Mr. Shuester said after a few seconds. 'That's fine, I guess... Do you already have an audition prepared?' Kurt nodded and stepped to the middle of the room, in front of the dumbstruck Glee club.

'This song is for Blaine,' he said, and Blaine couldn't help but smile and blush. 'Because I really love him and I hope he'll give me another chance.'

* * *

**A/N Oh.. curious of what song Kurt's going to sing?  
Mention me on Twitter ( elisahpfreak) or drop a review and I'll tell you! ;-)  
Thanks for reading, y'all!**


	8. Drive By

**A/N Hey guys!  
First of all, thank you **_**so**_** much to everybody who reviewed or mentioned on Twitter to ask me about Kurt's song choice!  
Those of you who didn't? Well, here you go! ;-)  
I hope you enjoy this!  
**

* * *

**Blaine's POV  
**

* * *

A guitar started playing and Blaine's eyes widened when he realised what song Kurt was going to sing. Kurt gave him a broad smile before he started singing.

_On the other side of a street I knew, stood a boy that looked like you_

Blaine, who desperately tried to keep a straight face, couldn't help but smile at how the Cheerio changed the lyrics to the song from '_girl_' to '_boy_'.

_I guess that's deja vu, but I thought this can't be true  
'Cause you moved to west L.A. or New York or Santa Fe  
Or where ever to get away from me_

Both Blaine and Kurt lowered their eyes at those words.

_Ooh, but that one night, was more than just right  
I didn't leave you, 'cause I was all through  
Ooh, I was overwhelmed and frankly, scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you_

Kurt walked towards Blaine, and put his fingers under his chin, gently raising his head. Blaine was taking aback by the sincerity in Kurt's eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. Was it true? He didn't leave him because he was all through but because he was scared and overwhelmed? Or... were those just the lyrics?  
But Kurt's eyes told him otherwise.

_Ooh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you, this is not a drive by-y-y-y-y  
Just a shy guy, looking for a two ply, hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y-y-y-y love  
When you move me, everything is groovy, they don't like it sue me, hmm the way you do me  
Ooh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you, this is not a drive by-y-y-y-y_

Kurt suddenly grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him of his chair. Finn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany cheered but Blaine only saw Kurt. Kurt, and the way his beautiful blue eyes sparkled when he saw him. The way a single tuft of his perfect hair fell in front of his eyes, ever so gracious. The way his warm soft hand felt in his own, a comforting presence and for that moment, he forgot about everything else.

_On the other side of a downward spiral, my love for you went viral  
And I loved you every mile, you drove away  
But now here you are again, so let's skip the "how you been"  
And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

Kurt started dancing with him, his eyes focussed on his face and a big smile gracing his face. Blaine just couldn't help but grin back. Kurt made sure not to hurt him in any way as they carefully danced across the choir room.

_Ooh, but that one night, was still the highlight  
I didn't need you, until I came to  
And I was overwhelmed and frankly, scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you_

Kurt stopped dancing but didn't look away from Blaine for one second, still holding both of his hands in his own as he started singing the chorus again. All the New Directions (apart from Blaine) joined in.

_Ooh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you, this is not a drive by-y-y-y-y  
Just a shy guy, looking for a two ply, hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y-y-y-y love  
When you move me, everything is groovy, they don't like it sue me, hmm the way you do me  
Ooh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you, this is not a drive by-y-y-y-y_

The music slowed down a bit and Kurt stepped towards Blaine, pulling him closer as he started singing. The words went straight to Blaine's heart and he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

_Please believe that when I leave  
There's nothing up my sleeve, but love for you  
And a little time to get my head together too_

Kurt planted a soft kiss on his forehead, making the curly haired boy blush before he turned to the Glee club when he started singing again. He was still holding Blaine's hand as if it was something to be extremely proud of. Well, Blaine felt pride when he looked at their intertwined hands because come on, it was _Kurt Hummel_.

_On the other side of a street I knew, stood a boy that looked like you  
I guess that's deja vu, but I thought this can't be true, 'cause_

_Ooh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you, this is not a drive by-y-y-y-y_  
_Just a shy guy, looking for a two ply, hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y-y-y-y love_  
_When you move me, everything is groovy, they don't like it sue me, hmm the way you do me_  
_Ooh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you, this is not a drive by-y-y-y-y_

* * *

**Kurt's POV  
**

* * *

As soon as the song was finished, an applause started in the choir room, but he had only eyes for Blaine, desperately waiting for his reaction. He had looked happy during the song but maybe... _Maybe_...

'Thank you, Kurt,' Blaine whispered to him, smiling. Kurt immediately smiled back, feeling his heart swell at that beautiful smile that _he put there_.

He was about to lean forward to kiss Blaine. To scoop him in his arms and love him forever, forgetting about everything that happened and start again, as two boys who are just in love. But...

'Kurt, _wait_.'

Life wasn't that simple. Kurt really did screw up, didn't he?

'Look, Kurt,' Blaine said softly. 'I thought that song was sweet and all and I _really_ care about you,' Kurt felt his heart sink at those words, 'but I'm not quite there yet.' Kurt felt anger raising inside, and he tried hard to surpress it, because he _knew_ that Blaine couldn't just forgive him. He screwed up to badly. But he really _hoped _that this would do it.

'Fine,' he snapped, making Blaine take a step back. He immediatly felt sorry but what was he suppose to do? He tried so hard to do things that would make Blaine like him. He confessed his love for the shorter boy in front of the entire school, probably ruining his reputation, especially after their little run-in with Quinn Fabray. He joined Glee club, which takes all the safety he gained by being a Cheerio away. What could he-

'Don't _try _so hard, Kurt.'

Blaine's voice snapped Kurt out of his thoughts. He looked up at the curly haired boy who watched him with an almost _pained _expression. 'There's no need to try so hard-'

'Yes, there is,' Kurt interrupted. 'There is, Blaine. I told you: I love you and I won't let you go until you know exactly how much.' Blaine held up his hand to silence him, and walked up to Mr. Shue, asking something.

Mr. Shuester nodded and mentioned to the door. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him out of the choir room, into the hallway.

'I know you said that, Kurt-'

'And I meant it,' Kurt immediately said.

'Please, let me continue, Kurt.' Kurt was about to apologise but decided against it after one look at Blaine's rather stern expression.

'I know you said that but that you want _me_to know 'exactly how much you love me', doesn't mean the rest of the world has to know.' Kurt's heart sank and Blaine sighed.

'Look, Kurt,' he said. 'This is not because I don't want to be seen with you. Well, actually, it is but not for the reason you might think. I just think that if you start dating me-'

He was cut off by red colored eyes that slapped them in their faces from the side, soaking their clothes and making them both gasp.

'Have fun at Glee club, fags,' the Cheerio screeched across the hallway.

'This might happen,' Blaine finished, and his voice broke noticable. Kurt trembled as flashbacks from previous years started playing in his mind. He barely noticed Blaine grabbing his hand and pulling him into the nearest bathroom.

'Kurt, are you okay,' he heard Blaine ask over the echo's of '_fag_' and '_loser_' in his mind. Blaine sighed. 'Of course you're not okay.'

Suddenly Kurt was pulled into a warm hug. Not warm in the literal way because Blaine was just as soaked as he was but a loving hug. He could feel Blaine's heart beating through their shirts and the steady sounds immediately calmed him down.

'I'm sorry this happened to you, Kurt,' Blaine whispered and Kurt could feel his warm breath on his skin.

'Don't be sorry,' he whispered back, his voice heavy with emotions. 'It's not your fault.'

'It is, though,' Blaine said, pulling back. 'And that's why I'm worried. I don't want you to get hurt because you're dating me.'

'I don't get hurt because I'm dating you, Blaine,' Kurt insisted. Blaine lowered his eyes and sighed.

'Be honest to yourself,' he said quietly. 'Would this have happened a month ago? Before you really met me?' Kurt swallowed thickly because they both knew the answer to that question.

'It's not fair-'

'Of course it's not fair, Kurt,' Blaine snapped. 'But life just isn't fair. Not for you, not for me. Life will never be fair to people like us.'

'Then why won't you except that,' Kurt said. 'Why won't you get over it and start dating me?'

'Because you're happy, Kurt,' Blaine said, his voice softening. 'You're happy and you're not being hurt and dating me, and all that stuff you do to win me over _will _get you hurt.'

They started cleaning themselfs up in silence, using the towels in Blaine's bag. Since they were both used to the post-slushie routine, I didn't take them that much time. Kurt spoke up when Blaine was changing his shirt.

'Why do you care,' he asked genuinely. 'I hurt you, Blaine, so why would you care if I get hurt?'

'Because after all this crap that happened to me over the past month,' Blaine whispered. 'I'm still just a nerd who is hopelessly in love with that beautiful boy he could never have.'

Without another word he turned around, leaving Kurt alone in the bathroom, his Cheerio top still soaked with red die.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this, even though it was rather short!  
IMPORTANT: I probably won't be updating for a while since... *fangirling* since I'm going to see (meet) my best friend next Friday!  
You see, we met online and she doesn't live in the same country as I do and we've been planning this for ages, and to be quite honest, I don't think one of us really expected it to happen, but it is! It is actually happening (and so is the first time I'm going on an airplane... *scared*)!  
So, I hope spending time with my best friend (**_**ImaGleekBaby**_**) is a good enough reason for me not to update for a while!  
I promise to update ASAP!  
Love y'all sooo much! :-D **


	9. Kiss Me

**A/N PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!  
I seriously can't express in words how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I told you all about visiting my best friend and right after that I started working.  
The schedule is slowly killing me; it's seriously **_**exhausting**_**!  
This chapter is a little long and it has... a few nice things in it!  
I hope y'all like it, even though you probably hate me now!  
Oh, this chapter is dedicated to Queen Rowling, Joey Richter and Manon! Happy birthday, sweethearts! 3  
**

* * *

**Kurt's POV  
**

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the choir room with the rest of the New Directions. Finn kept staring sadly at Rachel who was sitting a few seats away, but she seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Tina was sitting on Mike's lap, her head resting on his chest while he softly kissed her hair. Brittany and Santana were sat next to each other in a comfortable silence, their pinkies intertwined.

Blaine was sitting on the other side of the room. He kept sneaking glances at Kurt, apparently thinking that the cheerleader wouldn't notice.

He did.

How could he not, when he looked at Blaine just as much. All he wanted to do was grab him and kiss him senseless, long enough to make him stop caring about the consequences and just go for it.

Because Kurt was beyond caring. He found that he didn't care how many slushie's they'll throw at him, how many dumpsters they'll make him take a closer look at. As long as he had Blaine Anderson by his side.

When he stopped to think about it, his life was completely changed since Blaine stepped in it. If he hadn't decided to bring Blaine's notebook back to him, they wouldn't have had sex. They wouldn't have falling in love and Kurt wouldn't have broken Blaine's heart. Blaine wouldn't have been beated up and Kurt wouldn't have confessed his love and joined Glee club.

He has known this boy for two weeks and it might have been two of the most eventful weeks of his life.

'Hey, guys!' Mr. Shuester's voice snapped Kurt out of his thoughts. The curly haired teacher threw his bag on the piano, earning himself a glare from Brad.

'Well, Mr. Shue! What _super interesting _assignment do you have for us this week,' Santana said, rolling her eyes.

'I'm glad you asked, Santana,' Mr. Shuester shot back. 'How many of you play an instrument?' Rachel, Finn, Artie, Tina, Sam, Kurt and Blaine raised their hands.

'Okay, what do you play?'

'I am a pretty skilled paino player, if I can say so myself,' Rachel said cheerfully, making Kurt roll his eyes.

'Good,' Mr. Shuester said. 'Finn plays the drums, of course, and Artie the guitar.' Everyone laughed as Finn nodded proudly. 'Tina?'

'Piano,' she said with a small smile. Mr. Shuester nodded before looking at Sam.

'I play the guitar,' he said. Mr. Shuester smiled at him and then looked at Kurt.

'Piano,' he said simply. Everyone looked at Blaine now, wondering what intrument he played. Blaine sighed.

'I play the violin, guitar, piano, cello, mandolin, harmonica, and drums.'

Every jaw in the room dropped at his words, looking at Blaine incredulously. He shrugged, a small blush appearing on his face.

'I like music,' he said shyly. Kurt shook his head, eyes still wide.

'Well,' Mr. Shuester said, snapping out of his surprise. 'The assignment this week will be singing while you accompany yourself. You can pick the instrument yourself.' Kurt glanced over at Blaine to see his face light up.

Rachel immediatly jumped up. 'I'm so glad with this week assignment, Mr. Shuester,' she said happily. 'I've been wanting to do this for ages and I have the perfect song to...' Her eyes flickered to Finn, before turning her attention back to the teacher. 'Express my feelings.'

'Go ahead, Rachel,' Mr. Shuester said. Kurt rolled his eyes as Rachel almost skipped over to the piano and sat down graciously. She started playing and singing a beautiful version of Bonnie Raitt's I Can't Make You Love Me. Kurt had to admit he was impressed by Rachels performance this time. She didn't overdo it, but there was a lot of emotion in her voice. He was just a bit confused as to why she kept glancing at a miserable looking Finn while singing.

Kurt made a mental note to talk to his step brother about it that afternoon as the last note rang through the choir room and everybody started claping. But he had to practise first. Because he has found the _perfect _song to sing for this week assignment.

* * *

**Blaine's POV  
**

* * *

Blaine tiptoed through the deserted hallways of Dalton Academy, making his way over to the choir room, as quite as he could while still walking with the crutches. The doors were open when he arrived there and he heard loud laughter flooding through the hall. He glanced into the room.

Nick and Jeff were literally rolling over the floor laughing as David stood in the middle of the room, a pink boa wrapped around his neck, striking weird poses. Wes was obviously trying to look disapproving but Blaine could see he was at least a little bit amused.

Next to him stood a tall guy, who look a little irritated by the Warblers' behaviour but smirked to cover it up.

_That must be the new guy Wes told me about_, Blaine thought, frowning a little, deciding he didn't really trust him.

He looked back at the other Warblers, and finally spoke up.

'I see you've finally come to terms with your sexuality, David.'

All the boys turned to Blaine and smiled.

'Blaine!' Nick and Jeff chorused. The Warblers started giving him hugs, careful not to hurt him.

'Hey, guys,' Blaine said happily.

'Hey, Blaine,' Wes said smiling. 'You look a lot better than you did the last time I saw you.'

'Well, I'm still walking with the crutches-'

'That's not what I meant, Blaine,' Wes said with a slight smile. Blaine knew.

'I feel better,' he said simply.

'So did you let go of the whole Kurt Hummel thing?' Thad asked.

'No,' Blaine replied. 'Quite the opposite, actually. I think I might be ready to forgive him-'

'Forgive him,' David belowed. 'Forgive him? He doesn't deserve to be forgiven, Blaine!'

'You don't know him,' Blaine snapped back, immediately regretting doing so.

'Kurt changed,' he continued on a softer tone. 'He changed.. For me. He says he want so be with me, no matter what people say.'

'Yeah, and how long will that last this time,' Wes said, more gentle than David. 'You can't keep giving your heart to people who will break it, Blaine. You can't keep mending it.'

'We picked up the pieces when you first came here, heartbroken from the whole Sadie Hawkins thing. Then after the whole Warbler GAP Attack drama, with Jeremiah rejecting you... We did the same.' David sighed.

'Look, Blaine, we did all that because we love you, but if Kurt breaks your heart after you willingly gave it to him again, we won't be there to pick up the pieces.'

Blaine felt anger and hurt filling his chest. 'Fine,' he said. 'I don't need you to pick up the pieces anymore, because there won't be any. I love Kurt and he loves me and for now, that's enough. I'm ready to forgive him, and I will tell him that. From there... We'll see where it goes.'

'Don't hate us, Blaine,' Jeff said. 'We only want to protect you.' Blaine's expression softened.

'I know, guys,' he said softly. 'But it's not necessary anymore. I'm not the scared helpless little boy from when I first came to Dalton anymore.'

'We know,' Wes said. 'And I guess we'll have to trust your judgement on this. But please, remember what we said.' Blaine nodded.

Meanwhile, almost everybody forgot about Sebastian Smythe leaning back against the wall with a sly smirk on his face, obviously planning something.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

Ha, the perfect song!

Kurt grabbed the sheet music to Whitney Houston's I Have Nothing and started walking towards the auditorium.

When he passed the lockers, he saw his step brother, looking more down than ever. He decided to walk up to him.

'Hey, Finn,' Kurt greeted, causing Finn to look up.

'Oh, hey, Kurt,' he said quietly.

'What's up?' Finn sighed.

'I don't know if I can tell you-'

'Does it have something to do with Rachel?' Finn bowed his head.

'I'm dating Quinn Fabray.' Kurt's eyes widened. He didn't see that one coming.

'You. Are. WHAT?' he hissed. Finn flinched a little.

'I'm dating Quinn Fabray,' he repeated. 'After I kissed Rachel.' Kurt took a deep breath.

'That's..' He tried to think of the right way to put it. 'That's messed up.'

'_I _messed up,' Finn said defeated. 'I hurt Rachel really bad, and I'm so sorry. I just don't know how to tell her.'

'What exactly are you sorry for?' Kurt asked. 'For kissing Rachel or dating Quinn?'

'Both, I guess,' Finn replied. 'The combination of both.' Kurt frowned.

'But then why are you dating Quinn?' Finn looked thoughtful.

'She said something about us being a perfect fit and she said it would make my high school years the best in my life. And then she kissed me.'

'What felt better,' Kurt asked his step brother. 'Kissing Rachel or Quinn.' Finn frowned as he thought.

'Well, it was both pretty nice,' he said. 'But with Rachel it was different. Like... Sparkles!'

'Fireworks,' Kurt said helpful. Finn nodded furiously and Kurt smiled. He definitely recognized that feeling.

'I think you should talk to Rachel,' he simply said before turning around and resuming his way towards the auditorium.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

Blaine let his finger brush the beautiful piano, feeling a few keys cave under his touch, but not enough to make a sound.

He thought he had found the perfect song to sing to Kurt. He wanted nothing more than to show the Cheerio his true feelings. No more holding off, no more holding back. It was time to take chances, time to crawl out of that shell he was forced in through out the years and follow his heart instead of his brain.

He knew that the last few time he did that, it went completely wrong, breaking his heart, or someone elses. Thinking about that made him want to crawl back in, hiding his feelings, but then Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes will cross his mind, giving him the courage to finally do something because _Blaine_wants it, not for anybody else. Not anymore.

He sat down on the piano bench, gently placing his fingers on the right keys and started playing.

_Kiss me  
Out of the bearded barley  
Nightly  
Beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing  
Swing the spinning step  
I wear those shoes and  
You will wear that dress_

He completely drowned in the music, letting his eyes fall close and his fingers move themselfs over the keys.

_So kiss me_  
_Beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me_  
_Out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band_  
_And make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_  
_So kiss me_

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

As he opened the door to the auditorium a gorgeous voice, smooth but strong, flooded through the room and he realised he wasn't alone.

_Kiss me_  
_Down by the broken tree house_  
_Swing, swing_  
_Upon it's hanging tire_  
_Bring, bring_  
_Bring your flowered hat_  
_We'll take the trail marked_  
_On your father's map_

Kurt watched as Blaine's hand moved across the piano smoothly, his eyes closed. He looked more relaxed than Kurt had ever seen him.

_Oh kiss me_  
_Beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me_  
_Out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band_  
_And make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_  
_So kiss me_

Blaine opened his eyes, looking around the auditorium. Hazel met blue.

_So kiss me_

Blaine stopped playing, shocked by Kurt's appearance but the Cheerio simply smiled, mentioning for him to continue.

_Kiss me_  
_Beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me_  
_Out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band_  
_And make the fireflies dance_

Kurt joined in, letting their voice melt together in a perfect harmony.

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_Oh kiss me_  
_Beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me_  
_Out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band_  
_And make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_  
_So kiss me_

Both boys smiled shyly at each other as soon as last sounds of the paino disappeared from the room. Blaine looked down to the ground, removing his hands from the piano before looking back up at Kurt, feeling his heart beating faster as soon as he met his eyes.

'That song was for you, Kurt,' Blaine said quietly, barely loud enough for Kurt to hear. 'I wanted to sing it in Glee club this week to show you how I feel.'

'Is this how you feel?' Kurt could feel a lump rise in his throat under Blaine's intense gaze.

Blaine nodded, shoving his glasses further up his nose, a light blush raising on his cheeks. Kurt couldn't help but smile fondly at the smaller boy.

'So you want me to kiss you?'

The question hung in the air, creating a tension between the two boys but definitely not the bad kind.

The best kind.

Blaine blushed more furiously this time, bowing his head and refusing to meet Kurt's eyes as he replied.

'If you want, you can...'

His voice trailed off and he stood up from the bench, still not raising his eyes to meet Kurt's. Kurt stepped forward, placing two soft fingers under Blaine's chin and raising his face gently.

Blue met hazel.

'Do you want me to kiss you, Blaine?'

Blaine swallowed before nodding.

'_Yes_,' he breathed.

Kurt gave him a huge smile before leaning forward, just as Blaine did. Their lips met halfway, causing both boys to see fireworks, their hearts feeling like they could burst out of their chests any second.

And as they stood there, in the middle of the auditorium of McKinley, Kurt realised that he has found his missing puzzle piece.

They're complete.

* * *

**A/N But the story's not yet, so hang in there, y'all! I'll do as much as I can to update sooner the next time but I have a **_**killer **_**schedule and I'm constantly exhausted. Thank you so much for sticking around though!  
Please, review, if you can? I'd really appreciate it! :-)  
I love y'all!  
(P.S. Follow me on Twitter! I'm elisahpfreak)**


	10. Courage

**A/N Wow, I'm so sorry! I kind of hate myself for taking this long to update...  
I really hope this chapter kind of makes up for it!  
I love y'all!**

**This chapter, like most of the things I write, is for my soulmate, because she's always there for me! You know who you are! ;-)**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

This was suppose to be a study date, but Kurt had abandoned his books a long time ago and decided his boyfriend was worth his attention way more than his Calculus homework. And so they were sat on Kurt's bed: Blaine with his eyes fixated on the book in front of him, a small frown on his face and Kurt with his eyes fixated on Blaine, a huge smile on his face.

Kurt paid close attention to the way Blaine kept shoving his glasses further up his nose and the way his tongue would slid over his lips as he was thinking, frowning a little and narrowing his eyes.

Unable to stop himself, Kurt scooted closer to his boyfriend, laying his head down on his shoulder. Blaine looked down at him, a fond smile on his face.

'Shouldn't you be studying?' Kurt scoffed a little, mock offended.

'So you'd rather spend time working on your homework than with your boyfriend? Pff, I know my place!' Blaine giggled, dropping his pencil and wrapping his arms around Kurt. The taller boy felt him press a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

'I still can't believe I get to call you that,' Blaine whispered. 'My _boyfriend_.' Kurt smiled, his heart swelling.

'If I'd only known this a few weeks ago.' Kurt's face fell. He had caused Blaine to feel so miserable, abandoning him and denying his feelings, by doing so hurting Blaine's. He was a such a selfish asshole.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, burying his face in Blaine's chest.

'What are you apologizing for,' Blaine asked, sounding confused. Kurt didn't look up when he replied.

'For everything I've done,' he said. 'For everything I _haven't _done. For every way I hurt your feelings-'

'Hey, no,' Blaine interrupted. 'We've settled this, Kurt, I forgave you-'

'You shouldn't have.' He felt a calloused finger under his chin, lifting his head, making him look up into those big hazel eyes that were filled with gentleness and love. He opened his mouth to say something but Kurt beat him to the punch.

'Would you have forgiven me if it was somebody else?'

'What do you mean,' Blaine asked, confused.

'Would you have forgiven me if you hadn't been crushing on me for months?' Blaine lowered his eyes and Kurt almost regretted his words but he had to know.

'I- Probably not.' Kurt felt his stomach sink as he looked down, feeling mad at himself. 'But you _are_ you, Kurt, and I _have _forgiven you.'

Kurt wasn't satisfied with the answer but he nodded, deciding to drop the subject for now and laid his head back on his boyfriends chest.

'I love you,' he whispered. Blaine didn't reply straight away. They hadn't exchanged those words since that one time when Blaine was in the hospital, apart from when Kurt yelled them through the halls of McKinley. Eventually Kurt felt Blaine bury his face in Kurt's hair.

'I love you too.'

Kurt lifted his head, smiling up at his boyfriend. Blaine grinned back before leaning forward for a soft peck. Kurt sighed against his lips, letting his eyes slip closed as he pressed his forehead against Blaine's, simply listening to their breathing. Until Blaine broke the silence.

'So,' he said, pulling back. 'School tomorrow...' Kurt's heart sank. He had tried his best not to think of school tomorrow. Don't get him wrong: he's happy to be with Blaine but he still couldn't help but feel slightly scared of what his friends would say. But Kurt mentally slapped himself. If they were really his friends, they'd see how happy Blaine made him.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

He had expected too much, he realized as Kurt remained silent. They had only just gotten together, just confessed their feelings for each other. Of course Kurt needed time before they would 'go public' with their relationship. Maybe he would even want to wait until they graduated. If they were still together by then. Because maybe Kurt would find someone better and-

'Stop it,' Kurt's voice interrupted his thoughts. 'I know what you're thinking, Blaine, but you're wrong. I'm not hesitating because of you. I'm hesitating because of me.' Blaine frowned in confusion.

'I may have been 'openly gay' but I never really acted on it in school,' Kurt explained. 'I seriously have no idea how the Cheerio's will react on this but if Quinn's actions are any indication…' He sighed heavily. 'It doesn't look good.'

'We can wait, Kurt,' Blaine said quickly. 'Until you're ready. I mean, the last thing I want is to force you into anything you're not one hundred percent ready for.'

'You mean, like I did to you,' Kurt spat before lowering his head, refusing to meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine was shocked. Did Kurt really think he forced Blaine into anything? Oh, wow… Kurt obviously still had so much unsettled guilt locked up inside himself, apparently still unable to forgive himself.

'Kurt,' he whispered. 'Do you really think you forced me into anything?' Kurt didn't reply but just kept his head down. 'As you should know, I was very willing.' He added the last sentences with a small laugh in his voice but Kurt wasn't amused. He looked up at Blaine with tears in his eyes.

'Oh, Kurt-'

'I really shouldn't be your boyfriend, Blaine.' Blaine's heart shattered, before realizing that this wasn't about him, this was about Kurt. He watched as his boyfriend started crying.

'I've been _so_ awful to you,' he whispered. 'I never had your back when you needed me and I shamelessly took advantage of your crush by sleeping with you and then leaving you behind. I stood by and did nothing when my so called 'friends' made fun of you, heck, I even joined in!' The Cheerio choked a little on his words, tears streaming steadily down his face.

'I was practically the reason you were almost beat to death and I insulted you in front of one of your best friends when he called me out in the hospital. I did you wrong _so_ many times, Blaine and now I'm asking for your love. That's just… unfair!' Kurt buried his head in his hands and sobbed. Blaine felt taken aback. He never realized Kurt had so much self-hatred in him. But the Cheerio wasn't finished with bringing himself down.

'I even asked my step-brother about you to make sure you wouldn't go and tell the whole school about us sleeping together to protect my reputation. I don't deserve to be your boyfriend, Blaine. You're so perfect and you're so brave, simply being who you are, even when the whole school is beating you down for it.' Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt into his arms. The taller boy was reluctant at first but then simply sacked against Blaine's chest, burying his face in Blaine's sweater. Blaine pressed another kiss to the top of his head.

'Do you know where I find the courage to be who I am,' Blaine asked, slightly muffled by Kurt's hair. Kurt shook his head, sniffling a little.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

'Like I've once told you, my parents aren't the most accepting people,' Blaine swallowed a little before continuing. 'They often give me a bit of a hard time when they're at home. Not physically, don't worry,' he reassured when Kurt's head shot up, his blue eyes wide with worry, 'they just… ignore me, mostly. When they talk to me, it's mostly just to give their opinion about my… _life style_.' Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine in return now, trying to give him some comfort. Blaine smiled down on him.

'My mothers sister has been the only person to keep me sane for a long time,' he continued. 'She was always there for me to talk to, always supportive and sweet.' Blaine laughed, a little bitter. 'She practically raised me, even though she only visited about four times a year. We spend entire evenings on the phone, with me telling her about school and her comforting me.' A small, melancholic smile appeared on Blaine's face, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

'Even though she had a very busy schedule, she always made time to talk to me and was always there on my birthday.' The smile suddenly disappeared from Blaine's face and more tears were forming.

'Eh, a-a few years ago she came down with breast cancer.' His voice trailed away a little, a few tears falling from his eyes. Kurt felt an ache in his chest. He immediately recognized the pain in his boyfriends eyes.

'One day she asked to visit her in the hospital on my own,' Blaine continued, his voice trembling and his eyes squeezed closed. 'When I arrived there, she looked happier than she had done in all the time she had been ill. It gave me hope: I thought it meant she was getting better.' More tears fell, a few from Kurt's eyes too now, as he realized from where he recognized the look in Blaine's eyes.

'She asked me to step closer to the bed and grabbed my hand…'

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

_Blaine took a deep breath before knocking on the now familiar hospital door. 'Come in,' a slightly weak voice called from inside. The weakness didn't scare Blaine as much as it did when Aunt Lisa was in the hospital for the first time, but it was still scary. Blaine couldn't wait until she got better._

_Aunt Lisa was lying down on the bed, her face lit up by a bright smile as soon as she caught sight of Blaine. 'Hello, sweetheart!'_

'_Hey, Aunt Lisa,' Blaine exclaimed, noticing how happy his Aunt sounded compared to the last few weeks. 'How are you feeling today?'_

_'It's a good day today, Blainey,' she replied and Blaine smiled, glad that his Aunt was doing okay. Maybe, if she got better soon, they'd go and visit the zoo again for his birthday next week._

_Aunt Lisa suddenly reached out a shaking hand to Blaine, smiling at her nephew. 'Come sit with me?' _

_Blaine grabbed her hand, still smiling and let her pull him next to her on the bed. He lied down, as he had done so many times before and automatically curled to her side, nuzzling his face in her shoulder. _

'_How was school today, sweetheart?' Blaine's face fell and he looked up to Aunt Lisa. _

'_Not fun,' he replied quietly. 'Those boys were being awful to me again and pushed my against a wall so hard I have a few bruises on my back.' Aunt Lisa frowned, as she always did when Blaine told her about the mean boys in school. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed something from it before looking at Blaine again._

'_I've got something for you, Blainey,' she whispered softly and pushed a small velvet box into Blaine's hand. The boy looked up at his Aunt with big questioning eyes and she replied with an encouraging nod and a small smile._

_Blaine opened to box and saw a silver bracelet in it. He looked back up at his Aunt who was stroking with her long fingers through Blaine's dark curls. _

'_It's a bracelet,' she explained, lifting the thin piece of jewelry from the velvet pillow. 'Can you see what it says?' Blaine narrowed his eyes to read the word engraved in a silver tag attached to the bracelet._

Courage

'_Life is not going to be easy on you, Blaine, as much as you deserve it to be,' Aunt Lisa said, smile sadly at the curly haired boy who was still staring down at the bracelet. 'I hope that whenever you're sad or when people are mean to you for no reason, you'll look down at this and take courage from it.' Blaine looked up at her now, tears burning in his eyes._

_'Thank you, Auntie Lisa,' he whispered. The woman smiled sadly at him, taking the bracelet from his hands and attaching it to his small wrist. He sunk back down next to her, hiding his face in her shoulder._

'_I really wish I could make things easier for you, Blaine,' he heard her whisper. She sounded like she was about to cry. 'But I can't. There'll always be people who are not going to like who you are, but you know what? Who cares what they think, Blainey. You're absolutely perfect and you're my courageous little boy. Don't let anyone change that, Blaine. Be honest to yourself and life will eventually repay you.'_

_Blaine didn't understand everything she said but he tried to remember all of it, knowing that one day it'll be important for him to know this stuff. His Aunt Lisa had never lied to him before so it must be true. _

Blaine looked at Kurt staring down at the bracelet with tears falling from his eyes. When he looked back up, Blaine expected him to look pitying but he was slightly taken aback from what he saw. Kurt looked at his with eyes filled with raw pain and understanding.

'Later that day my mum got a phone call from the hospital. They told her that…' Blaine's voice trailed off and sobs wrecked through his body. Kurt pulled him into a hug. 'They told her that she passed away.'

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

Kurt stroked Blaine's back in a helpless attempt to offer him comfort as the curly haired boy cried. He realized it was his turn to tell a story.

'When I was about six or seven years old my parents started to notice I was a… different child.' He laughed softly. 'I bet my mum noticed it far earlier, but my dad said he only noticed it then.' He took a deep breath before continuing.

'I was teased at school for it. Everybody said I was stupid for rather playing games with the girls and for wearing bow ties-'

'I love bow ties,' Blaine interrupted, making Kurt laugh.

'I know you do, sweetie,' he replied, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

'My dad was a little lost sometimes as to what I was 'turning into', as he sometimes words it but with my mum there to help him out, he was never really struggling.

'One day when I was eight my dad woke me up at night, saying that my mum had died in a car crash.' Kurt cried quietly, hugging Blaine closer to him, willing to soak up all of his boyfriends warmth and love.

'After that, nothing has been the same. My dad tries, he really does and I absolutely love him but sometimes, I really, really need my mum. Meanwhile the bullying at school got worse and there was nothing I could do about it. I was scared to tell my dad because I thought he'd think I wasn't manly enough to stand up for myself.' Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, letting his eyes slip closed as he continued to talk.

'I grew up and with that I developed a crush on Finn Hudson, the McKinley High's football teams quarterback -'

'Wait a minute,' Blaine interrupted, eyes wide. 'Finn Hudson, as in, _the_ Finn Hudson? Your step-brother?' Kurt laughed bitterly.

'That's the one,' he said. 'Though back then, he wasn't my step-brother. I actually set his mum Carole and my dad up on a date to get closer to Finn. But that didn't turn out very well, because my dad seemed to think it was a nice _change_ to have a son he could actually relate to and have a _manly_ conversation with.' Kurt felt Blaine pulling him a little closer and he relaxed again.

'I went to the auditorium and sang, as I did quite often back then. Music had always been my escape and it brought me joy and a perfect way to express myself. I used to sing with my mum while baking all kinds of cake!' Kurt couldn't help but smile at the memory.

'I sang and danced, and Coach Sylvester saw me,' he continued. 'She practically forced me to join the Cheerios. I was very reluctant at first but as soon as a week had passed without any locker shoves or slushies, I realized the Cheerios uniform was the perfect protection from the bullies. So I changed. I changed everything about myself, turning into the biggest bitch on Earth and they accepted me with open arms.' He let his fingers trail over Blaine's bracelet, feeling a few tears falling from his eyes again.

'I've never been as courageous as you are, but you made me want to change back. From that first moment you sang to me, I realized you were breaking through my walls. Maybe that had subconsciously been a big part of the reason why I left you that day. I didn't think I could survive without those walls.'

'Everything will be changed back, Kurt,' Blaine said softly. 'I'm not saying you should stay the person you don't feel is you but I want you to realize that the locker shoves and slushies will return as sudden as they left.'

'I know,' Kurt whispered back. 'But this time I have you. This time I have a love that makes me want to be the real Kurt Hummel. This time, I have courage.'

The two boys cried together, over their losses, over their pain, over the problems that were still following them around in life. They didn't understand what was so wrong with the love they shared for each other. Why is it justified to be yelled at by random people when they held hands while walking down the street or when they shared a kiss in a shop. Because they were two boys?

They held each other as they cried over the injustice of it all, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time. But also knowing that in the end, love and courage would get them through tomorrow, and the rest of their life's.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? :-)  
Follow me on Twitter ( elisahpfreak)  
And Tumblr (elisahpstarkid)**


	11. Sebastian Smythe

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

At one point they must've thrown the books aside and lied half down on the bed, Blaine's head on Kurt's chest, their arms wrapped around each other and their legs still hanging from the bed because that's how Kurt found himself when his door was slammed open and Burt Hummel walked in.

'Kurt, I think I might need-'

Burt was cut off by a loud shriek from Blaine, followed by a dull thump as he jumped of Kurt and fell on the floor. Kurt shot up to see if Blaine was okay, and found his boyfriend lying on his back, staring up at Burt with wide, scared eyes.

'… your help in the tire shop,' Burt finished awkwardly. Kurt jumped from the bed and pulled Blaine back to his feet. The younger boy winced and dropped back onto the bed, clutching his stomach, panting from the obvious pain.

'Shit, are you okay, Blaine?' Blaine's eyes snapped open, glaring at Kurt. 'Oh, right. Do you need any help getting up?'

'Yes,' Blaine hissed in reply. Kurt stared down at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out the best way to help his boyfriend up until Blaine started to try and get back on his feet and he sprung in to help him out. He wrapped a gentle arm around his waist and used his other one to grab Blaine's hand. They stood up slowly and as Blaine stood swaying on his feet, Kurt rushed to get him his crutches. It wasn't until then that Burt let his presence known again.

'So… who the hell are you?' Blaine started stumbling towards Kurt's father, blushing furiously but holding out his hand for Burt to shake.

'I'm Blaine Anderson, sir,' he said politely as Burt shook his hand and shot him suspicious glares. 'I'm Kurt's…' He looked at Kurt over his shoulder with big questioning eyes that both broke Kurt's heart and made is swell in his chest.

'Boyfriend,' Kurt said smoothly, ignoring the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. 'Blaine's my boyfriend, dad.' Burt looked positively overwhelmed. As soon as he had let go of Blaine's hand, the smaller boy had taken a step back, as if he was scared Burt was going to hit him.

'B- boyfriend? Since when do you have a boyfriend, Kurt? Why didn't you tell me?' Burt's confusion was almost painful to Kurt.

'Since last week, dad,' he replied. 'Not that long. I was going to tell you but-'

'You haven't even been dating for a week and you're already having him in your room and doing _that_ on your bed?' Both boys flinched and turned bright red. Kurt opened his mouth to make what could have been the sassiest of remarks when Blaine jumped in.

'Excuse me, sir, if I may?' Burt looked a little confused at Blaine's politeness but nodded, his expression uncomfortable.

'I love Kurt. I know it might seem very earlier to you, but I love your son, sir. In the past few months and days Kurt has become my anchor and even though we went through some hard times, and we both did things we regret deeply, we came out of it as better people.' Burt's frown didn't disappear but, if possible, only increased.

'Look, kiddo, that's a nice speech and all,' he said. 'But you're in high school. You can't be much older than eighteen. What do you know about love and being in love?'

'Enough to see that you love Kurt very much, sir. So if you wish me to step out of his life, I'll do so with pain in my heart but a lot of respect.' That seemed to catch Burt off guard. If Kurt had been able to take his eyes away from Blaine for one moment, he would have seen his dad staring at him with a thoughtful expression before he spoke up.

'So, do you guys want to help in the garage? One of the guys called in sick today and I've got a lot of work to do. I understand that Blaine is a bit immobile right now but he can help with the register, if he wants to.' Blaine and Kurt exchanged a grin as Burt turned away.

'Be downstairs in five minutes, so no more making out.' Kurt and Blaine blushed again but Blaine spoke up.

'I'm sorry that was the first impression you got off me, sir.' Burt sighed dramatically and Blaine looked scared for a moment before the boys heard the man's deep voice say:

'Quit with the 'sir's, kiddo. Call me Burt.'

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

'God _fucking_ dammit!' Burt was just telling Blaine what he could do behind the register when they heard the exclamation from underneath the nearest car.

'Kurt, are you alright,' Burt asked, not even bothering with scolding Kurt on his language. They heard more cussing before Kurt's slender figure appeared from under the car. He stood up, frowning.

'I think I might need your help here, dad,' he said. 'I think I've found the problem but if I'm right, it's going to take us a lot of time and hard work to fix it.' Burt sighed and walked over to Kurt to help him out. They both disappeared under the car and Blaine walked over to the counter, getting more and more annoyed with his crutches by the minute. He secretly loved fixing cars ever since he rebuild one with his father but his stupid broken leg kept him from helping Kurt and his dad. As soon as he was settled behind the counter, a young, handsome man walked through the garage door. He was wearing a Dalton uniform, which made Blaine smile, and he had a confident air around him as he walked over to the counter, his eyes never leaving Blaine's and his smirk never leaving his face.

'Hello, there, gorgeous,' the boy called sultry. 'My car broke down. Think you can help me out?' Blaine could feel the blush rise to his cheeks as he tried to reply.

'I'll call one of the m- mechanics,' he stuttered. 'S- so you're a 'Dalton boy'?' The boy's smirk grew.

'Yes, I am,' he replied smoothly. 'Sebastian Smythe.' Blaine shook the hand he held out for him with a polite smile.

'Blaine Anderson. I used to go there, too.' Sebastian's smirk got wider.

'I know that,' he said, releasing Blaine's hand. 'The other boys won't shut up about you. The great Blaine Anderson who's sex on a stick and sings like a dream.' Blaine was just about to respond when a strong arm curled around his waist, gently pulling him away from Sebastian.

'Hi, baby,' Kurt purred in his ear. A shiver ran down Blaine's spine and he couldn't help but lean into his boyfriends body. 'Oh, you should have told me there was a costumer. We wouldn't want to waste his time, now, would we?' Something told Blaine Kurt had been perfectly aware of Sebastian's presence when he walked over. Sebastian raised a single eyebrow at Kurt, who's arm was still wrapped around Blaine.

'My car broke down,' he said, his voice a lot more cold than it was when he spoke to Blaine. Kurt smiled politely at him, but Blaine could see the ice in his eyes.

'Of course, I'll take a look at it.'

And that's how the problems started all over again.

* * *

**A/N Hello! I'm so sorry for this being so terribly late! And I'm sorry for this chapter terribly sucking and being terribly short... It's kind of a filler, but more to come! :-D **

**But OMFG! 70 REVIEWS?! Pfff… And to think: I was considering quiting this fic! Let me know what you think? **


End file.
